Forbidden?
by JFACFanfic
Summary: When a superstar and ex GM cross paths, what will happen? Some say that their love is forbidden. Will that stop them? Based off the current events in WWE.
1. Its My Fault

John was sitting in his hotel room on his couch. He had been thinking about the accusations... it was his fault? He cost AJ her job... he felt so bad. He was mentally kicking his own ass for doing that to AJ. He stayed sitting on the couch slouched over, looking down at his feet. If only he didn't ask her out before their 'business dinner'. "Idiot!" John smacked his forehead and mentally cursed himself out. He cost AJ her job. It was his fault. Vickie knew it. Dolph knew it. He knew it. And he knew AJ knew it. He continued looking down as he thought what AJ could do. Maybe she could go back to being a diva. But that's letting her job go, he didn't want that. He kept repeating Vickie's words over and over again in his mind. 'You cost AJ her Job.' He sighed and jumped a little as he heard a knock at the door. He hoped it wasn't a crazy fan that found out what room he was staying at again. He got up and opened the door. Standing in front of him was the fiesty brunette Jersey native, AJ. She had changed out her business clothes and was wearing street clothes. Her hair was still down and looked great like it did earlier. "Hi." AJ cut the silence. John was still quiet and let out a shy word. "Hi." He went back to sit on the couch. Seeing her just made him feel worse. He looked back down at his feet with guilt written all over his face. AJ walked in shutting and locking the door. If someone found this, it'd be more than an accusation. Hell, shed be in deeper than before. How would that look? 'AJ was found in John Cena's hotel room. Were the denials lies?' She sat next to him quietly. John still didn't turn to her. "John I saw what Vickie and Dolph said. Its not your fault. I would've got fired soon anyways." John stayed looking down. Not making eye contact. "John talk to me please. Its not your fault. Its mine. We shouldn't of had that business dinner in the first place." He finally let words come out of his throat. "I don't regret that." AJ got a little happy. "You don't?" "No... I regret asking you out live before our business dinner." He sighed and kept looking down. "I'm sorry AJ." "John.." He finally looked at her. "No AJ. I cost you your job! I wouldn't of done what I did if I knew the consequences." "John-" "Its my fault AJ. Don't defend me." "John..-" "You were doing an amazing job and I had to be an idiot and screw it up! I'm so stupid!" AJ kept trying to talk over him. Her little voice was no match for John's deep strong voice. "I ruined everything for you in one night. I'm sorry." "ENOUGH!" AJ finally yelled so he would stop. He looked at her in the eyes. "John its not your fault! I enjoyed our business dinner even if it was or wasn't a date. And you know, I have never been asked out by anyone in the WWE. I usually throw myself at everyone! I enjoyed when you did! Now stop it!" John just looked at her. 'Did she really enjoy it?' John held back a smile from that thought trying to be professional. "Now look John, even if I do get my job, we cant be seen together. And I don't want that." "Then what do you want?!" At the level their voices were, they were fighting. "I don't know! I just.. I just..." she threw her hands up in frustration and stood up. John stood up as well and turned her so they were face to face. "You just what?" John was trying to calm down. He didn't want to yell at her. It was killing him. "I just don't know John." She crossed her arms and looked down. She was confused of what she wanted. A part wanted her job, but a bigger part wanted to be with John. "AJ what do you want?" He was trying to get her to think it over. "I want to be with you." "AJ, I don't want to be standing between you and your future." AJ looked down again and unfolded her arms. "I just... I just..." she brought her hands to her face and cried. "Hey AJ its okay. Calm down." John said in compassion and brought her into his huge arms being gentle as possible. AJ hugged him back and cried into his chest letting it all out. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back. "AJ please don't cry." She couldn't help it. Sure she was tough, but she was a woman. "AJ, calm down. Its gonna be okay." She wiped her eyes onto his chest and looked up at him. "Look, its no ones fault. Things just happen. In the end, it'll all work-" AJ wrapped her arms around John's neck and brought his head down to her. She grazed her lips against his. Their lips moved together as John kissed her back closing his eyes. John wrapped his huge arms around her petite waist lifting her slightly to reach him better. She wrapped her legs around his waist and John sat back down on the couch. Her legs tightened around him. Its like she didn't want him going anywhere. John cupped her ass as their kiss quickly turned into a passionate make out session. She flicked her tongue at his mouth begging for entrance. John quickly gave it to her as their tongues danced against each other. Each of them feeling each others mouths, loving the feel and taste. AJ moved her hands from his neck down his body. Feeling his rock hard body. His chest to his abs to his stomach. She finally found the end of his shirt and pulled it off. Her hands quickly touched his muscles and they explored his built torso and back. He was warm, it made her rub every part. John felt her hands against his bare skin and traced his own hands onto her curves. He pulled off her shirt in a swift motion for a better feel of her body and curves. He rubbed her back and unhooked her bra when his finger slid under the strap. He threw it over his shoulder and he pulled her closer as they made out. Their bodies finally feeling the warmth of each others. Skin against skin. It felt amazing for them. As AJ's hands ran down from his chest she felt a zipper. She went a little to low. But instead of going back up she rubbed him from the outside of his pants. She could already feel his penis growing. John gave a moan of pleasure into her mouth as she continued to tease him from the outside of his pants. John was enjoying this, his eyelids draping open to closed as his pleasure increased. His hands went to her hips to feel her warmth. He was having a sensation he hadn't felt in a while. He loved every second of it. She unzipped his pants and her hand slid into them. She began feeling his throbbing member from the outside of his boxers. She rubbed him again pressing down gently and slowly. John moaned again and squeezed her hips slightly. AJ pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his pants. She then straddled him and they continued to kiss. He slid off her pants from under her throwing them onto the floor where the other clothes were. She started rubbing him again. He was rock hard and still growing. John moaned of pleasure into her mouth again and placed his hands on her sides. His hands went down and he found her panties. He ripped them apart and threw them with the other clothes. Her legs went around his waist again and he had no way to touch her from where he just exposed. She whispered into his ear seductively, "Not yet big boy." She bit her lip against his ear and she continued to rub him. John's hands went around her ass enjoying how she rubbed him. She pressed down against him, and went up with the same pressure as if she was milking him. He began sucking on her neck slowly but hardly. She tilted her head with complete lust across her face. She pulled his boxers down and threw them. His dick sprang up proudly. AJ took a quick look and bit her lip at the sight. John was big, but his penis was huge. She was impressed. She took about a minute to admire it. She stared at it and basked in all its glory. She wrapped her hands around it from the bottom and pulled up tortuously slow. John moaned against her neck with pleasure and anticipation. She went up all the way his length and started again. He let out another moan and sucked on her neck harder. AJ pulled away from him and stood up. John stood up with her confused. "Just relax." She pushed John to the couch so he was sitting down. John relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes. AJ knelt down on her knees and took is cock into her mouth. John groaned and his face contorted in pure pleasure. AJ's tongue licked around him and her head began bobbing up and down. John groaned out in complete lust. AJ began sucking onto John slowly and John grabbed onto the couch cushions from the torture AJ was putting him through. AJ swallowed as John finally came and she stood up. John looked at AJ and pulled her by her waist as he flipped them over so AJ was now sitting. John bent down and placed kisses running down her body. John's head stopped at her ample breasts. He began placing kisses around both AJ's nipples. AJ moaned in pleasure as John played with her. John began licking around AJ's breasts, giving each one the same ammount of attention. John flicked his tongue at AJ's left nipple. He then took it into his mouth. John began sucking dangerously slow enjoying her boob. AJ moaned as John nursed her breasts. After a while, John took her nipple out of his mouth with a pop sound and began placing kisses down AJ's stomach. He kept going down until his eyes met her clit. John ran his tongue around AJ's wet lips. He looked up a second at her face and saw her eyes completely filled with lust just begging him to take her. John went back to work on her pussy and placed kisses around it. John kissed around it one last time and then slid his tongue into AJ. AJ moaned and bit her lip waiting for his next action. John's tongue circled inside her; it went deep then pulled up. He watched AJ's reaction as he worked his tongue into her. AJ's eyes were draping open to closed. Her face was contorting in pleasure while she bit her bottom lip. AJ's reaction drove John crazy. He loved that he was the reason AJ looked like that. AJ finally came and John drank her cum without hesitating. He licked the leftover cum off his lips and pulled AJ into his body. AJ ran her hand up and down John's sweaty chest loving that they had only just started. John picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. John layed AJ down and crawled up between her legs. AJ was very flexible. She spread her legs out wide for John as he crawled to her. "Are you doing the splits?" John looked at AJ as his face finally met hers. "No. They can go wider ya know." AJ gave him a wink and John developed more desire for her. John kissed AJ passionately and entered her going down on his length. John stopped a minute to let AJ adjust to him inside her. "Go on John." AJ wanted him bad. AJ held on to his shoulders and waited for John to fuck her. John didn't hesitate and started thrusting into her with no remorse. AJ moaned over and over again, "John! Oh John!" John couldn't believe his ears. He was making AJ moan. John used to have dreams about taking AJ, but right now he was amazed. AJ threw her head back as she started to go over her edge. John slowed down and let her savor every minute. AJ began to orgasm and John used that as a motivation. John began plunging himself into her deeply and impossibly fast. Every moan John and AJ let out made him go harder and faster. AJ felt like she was on top of the world. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. John was a great lover, and AJ was enjoying every single second. AJ thought she needed to return the favor. As soon as AJ had the chance she flipped them over so she was on top. John sat down so AJ was straddling him. AJ began to ride him. John let out groans and grunts as AJ rolled her hips. John thrusted upwards to tell her to go faster. AJ took the hint and went faster. The room was filled with very loud moans and groans. Hell, people could hear them from two rooms away. As AJ rode John, she began to see the whole room spinning. John had flipped them over. John took AJ's legs and tossed them over his shoulders as he thrusted into her with no abandon. His thrusts not missing a heartbeat. John began to moan as loud as AJ. Their moans in perfect harmony, maybe the whole state of New Jersey could hear them. In each thrust, AJ began rolling her hips upwards. After a long time of plunging into each other, AJ let out a long loud cry of pleasure. She came onto John's throbbing member. AJ knew John was about to come to. She felt him tense up. But John kept going, he was holding it. His cock began to swell even more and AJ could feel it. "JOHN!" AJ moaned again climaxing. John knew that AJ could feel him swelling. John felt like he was going to burst. A long throaty moan erupted from John's mouth. "Oh god AJ!" John just exploded into AJ. His hot seed spread into her reaching many places. John collapsed on top of AJ and he quickly propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. "Dear mother of god..." John and AJ were breathing very deeply. They were exhausted. John layed back and felt the petite woman AJ lay on top of him. John draped one arm around her waist and the other stroked her hair. AJ rubbed John's chest as their rugged breathing was barely calming down. John kissed the top of AJ's head and drifted off to sleep. AJ layed there drawing circles on John's chest and let sleep overcome her. What a crazy night. Now, there's no denial that AJ and John have something. One-shot? Or Story?


	2. Like Theres No Tomorrow

John was awaken by movement on top of his chest. John's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight on his chest. The beautiful AJ was drawing shapes on John's chest giving him goosebumps. "Hey that tickles." John let out a small laugh as AJ had tickled him. AJ looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Your ticklish?" John gave her a curve smile showing one dimple. "Maybe." AJ placed kisses down John's chest and her lips lingered along each kiss. John got chills and pulled her up into him. John gave AJ the biggest smile with his dimples in full force. "My lips are up here." AJ grinned sweetly and nodded. "I know. But I got lost. You're such a big man, I need directions." John chuckled softly and smiled again. "Let me guide you." John pressed his lips against AJ's and she kissed him back. Their lips in perfect movement, both guiding each other. The sun began shineing through the window right on John and AJ. AJ ran her hands down John's still naked body. AJ found John's cock and placed her hands around it. John smiled against AJ's lips and began to get aroused. AJ started to slide herself onto John... *knock knock!* "John! Its me Vince!" John and AJ's eyes widened. John let out a loud whisper. "Oh shit! Hide." AJ quickly got off John and ran into the bathroom. John jumped up and got his boxers and pants on. "John?" "I'll be there in a second!" John pulled his shirt on and picked up AJ's clothes moving quickly to the bathroom. "Here." AJ grabbed her clothes and shut the door. "John!" "I'm coming!" John got to the door and opened it trying to look casual. "Hey there Vince. Great weather having!" 'Idiot!' John mentally cursed himself out as Vince walked in. John stood there still holding the door and uttered his words sarcastically. "Won't you come in." He shut the door and walked to Vince. "Now look John, I think that this whole AJ situation is getting outta hand. I say we leave it as it is and-" "Leave it as it is?!" John snapped at his boss. "We can't just leave it! AJ lost her job for something stupid!" John swallowed; he knew that if they'd been accused after yesterday night, it would definitely be true. "Look John. There was evidence that AJ was fraternizing with a superstar. And well, Vickie told you that evidence. It can't just be a coincidence that you ask her out and you two end up having dinner-" "Business dinner!" Vince sighed and continued. "Yes. 'Business dinner'. I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it. I hope you under-" John snapped again at the McMahon. "Understand?! It was a fucking Business Dinner!" Vince looked at him trying not to get angry. "John don't-" John ignored him and continued. "No! It was all business! And Vickie screwed it all up! And why do you pick her?! She's had more affairs AND she's associated with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!" Vince nodded in agreement. "You're right. But its not up to me. Its up to the board." Vince went around John to the door and stopped, turning back. "Oh and, you're scheduled to face the WWE Universe at the Hell in a Cell Pre-show reguarding this whole mess. Goodbye John." Vince left shutting the door behind him. John locked the door and leaned his back against the door in frustration. He sighed and called out towards the bathroom. "You can come out now!" The petite little AJ came out of the restroom half dressed. It'd be fully if John hadn't destroyed AJ's panties last night. John rubbed his face and agreed from what she said on RAW. "You're right. This is a mess. And its only going to get worse." John sighed and covered his face with his hands. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. John's hands were pulled slowly away from his face by two smaller hands. They were AJ's."Remember what you told me last night?" John looked at AJ in confusion, what did she mean? "What do you mean?" "John, you told me it will all work out in the end. Its only the beginning." John nodded in agreement and looked down. "Don't worry John. Whatever happens, happens." AJ wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. John kissed her back and was slightly relieved. Suddenly, he forgot all about the huge mess they were in. Why did AJ make him feel this way? The two stayed against the door as their kiss got deeper. The kiss turned into a make out session and AJ loved John's soft lips against hers. John flicked his tongue at AJ's mouth for entrance. AJ gave in quickly and their tongues danced along each others. John's tongue explored her mouth and AJ's explored his as well. After a while, their tongues started to fight for dominance. John's being more dominant, AJ noticed and bit his tongue. John groaned in pain and pleasure. John pulled away from the kiss and looked at AJ. "Cheater." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" AJ stuck out her tongue at him and ran to the kitchen. "Oh you're gonna get it!" AJ squealed and ran around the table. John started chasing her. AJ let out giggles as she kept running away from John. John growled slightly when she removed her shirt. "If you want it. Ya gotta catch it." She started running from him again. John tried grabbing her, but each time she'd move just a little faster. AJ slid her pants off and threw them to the floor. AJ looked amazing to John. Her hair was wild because of the sex they had. And if it hadn't been for her bra, she'd be completely naked. John's mouth began to water as his eyes looked AJ up and down. John was going to lose it. John's penis was rock hard and throbbing as he looked at AJ. "Ya know this is torture." John got the words out trying to talk. "Hey, if you catch me, you can do whatever you want." This turned John on even more. He loved a challenge. AJ and John began running around the table again. 'Finally!' John had gotten a hold on AJ's arm. AJ sqealed and gave John a wicked grin. She wanted him to catch her. She was getting wet from John chasing her like a wild animal. John loosened his grip and pulled her into him. AJ rubbed John's chest as John began unhooking her bra. John pinned AJ down on the table giving her a smirk with a flick of his eyebrows. AJ loved the look John just gave her. It let her know he was going to be in complete control and, it was super sexy. John dipped his head down and kissed down AJ's neck very slowly. He placed kisses between her breasts but stopped. AJ looked at him trying to figure out what he was up to. John told her the same thing she told him last night. "Just Relax." AJ relaxed her back onto the table and John smirked. John dipped his head again this time licking the valley of her breasts. His tongue traveled along AJ's collarbone and went down at her left boob. John's tongue went down and stopped when he tasted her nipple. John drew imaginary circles around her nipple trying not to touch it. It was like a game. You have to be as close as possible, without touching. AJ bit her lip as John teased her; this was torture. John drew about 10 circles very slowly and purposely touched her nipple with his tongue on the eleventh. "Oops." John gave AJ a sly smile and took it into his mouth. His tongue swiveled along AJ's nipple causing her to moan in desire. His tongue circled then stopped, circled, then stopped. AJ moaned in pleasure and felt her nipples go hard. John must've knew this, because he began sucking her nipple hard. Slowly and seductively, John kept sucking. He enjoyed her breasts. He was gonna take his time. John took the nipple out of his mouth with a wet pop sound and sunk his teeth into AJ, taking a mouthful of her boob. AJ cried out in pure pleasure and pain biting down her tongue. John let go of her boob and traced his tongue along the bite marks. He was soothing the sting she felt and she moaned out again. John transitioned breasts and did the exact same to the other, giving it just as much attention. John placed his hands on AJ's breasts and began feeling them. He was gentle and felt her nipples in each hand. John cupped her boobs into his hands and dipped his head once again. He placed two soft kisses on each one and moved his hands away from her breasts. AJ looked at John trying to figure out what he was going to do next. John ran kisses down AJ's stomach and it was now clear. AJ knew what John was thinking. She got even more desire for him; she knew that his tongue was experienced. John finally got to her pussy and his mouth watered. John pulled away from AJ to take a look at her. She was only half way up the table. Her knees were bent against the table and the rest of her legs hung. If John wanted to do this, he wanted to do it right. John picked up her legs to where the back of her knees were at the front of his elbows. John moved his elbows out spreading AJ's legs. The front of John's elbows moved to the back of her thighs as he got closer to AJ's vagina. John stopped to where his elbows were at the back of her mid thighs and his hands were gripping her ass under her body. John bit his lip in hunger for AJ and dipped his head to her clit. John ran his tongue around her wet lips and moans of approval from AJ filled the kitchen. John kissed around her wet lips and began licking all around. John licked her up and down. John finally slid his tongue into AJ and swiveled it inside her deeply. AJ moaned loud and the kitchen echoed a bit. He pulled up then went back down. John enjoyed the taste of AJ; it caused him to work his tongue into her more. After a long time of John pleasuring AJ with his tongue, AJ came and John drank her juices. John licked around her pussy for the leftovers. He then licked his lips and stood up. AJ looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" John smirked and planted a kiss on her lips. "You'll see." John pulled away and stood in front of her. "Let's play a game." John eagerly said. "Okay. What do you have in mind?" "I don't know. I thought you'd have something." AJ chuckled and stood up from the table. "Can it be sexual?" John nodded. "Uh yeah." She smiled and took his hand. "What are you doing?" "Shh." AJ sat him on a chair and tied his hands with a rope behind the chair. "How is this fun?" She gave him a sweet smile. "Its just a little payback for the torture you just put me through." John bit his lip. "Ooohhh I'm so scared." "You should be." AJ sat in his lap straddling him. John was still fully dressed; AJ knew she was going to change that. AJ grabbed John's crotch tightly and watched John's face. John bit his lip hard as slight pain went throughout his body. AJ smirked and pushed down. John let out a quiet groan that was an odd mix of pleasure and pain. A bulge started to grow from John's pants and AJ quickly saw it. AJ rubbed on it. AJ watched John's face and she grabbed his crotch tightly again, tighter than before. John groaned in pain and slight pleasure. "This is torture AJ!" John wanted to be inside her so bad. AJ smirked and placed her hands on John's zipper. John tried to move his hands, but the rope was really tight. His struggling only made AJ move slower. AJ pulled his zipper down very slowly hearing the sound of it. John bit his bottom lip as he watched AJ pull the zipper all the way down. AJ opened John's pants and slid her hand into them. She found John's throbbing member and rubbed down on it hard. John groaned a little louder as AJ rubbed him from the outside of his boxers. AJ stopped and pulled John's shirt off, but not all the way. John smirked. "You cant get my shirt off unless you untie me." "Not gonna happen superstar." AJ tried ripping the shirt but it was no use. That's when she had an idea. "I'll be right back." AJ got up and came back after a few minutes with a pair of scissors. "Hey that's not fair!" AJ smiled and used the scissors to cut John's shirt off. "Guess I'm not using that again." AJ smirked and rubbed John's chest. John could only watch her rub him completely helpless. AJ stood up and pulled John's pants down to his ankles. AJ stayed up and took a quick look at him. John looked completely irresistible. His struggling just turned AJ on more. AJ looked over at John's boxers as his cock was pressed up against his boxers. AJ bit her lip and took off John's boxers. Imagine that. John Cena tied up to a chair completely naked and completely helpless. AJ smiled at the thought that he was actually hers right now. AJ placed her hands around his penis and began to stroke it. John's eyes were trying to stay open from the pleasure AJ was giving him. "Please let me go baby.." John gave a moan of pleasure as AJ contined. AJ knelt down on her knees and took John into her mouth. John bit his lip and waited for AJ to keep going. AJ swiveled her tongue around the tip very slowly, making John groan out in desire. AJ began trying to deep throat him, but the tip of him hit the back of her throat. AJ just worked with it and began bobbing her head up and down enjoying John's size. John let out grunts and moans as AJ worked him. After a long time, John finally came into AJ's mouth. AJ swallowed and pulled her lips off of him. AJ sat on John's lap straddling him as his breath started slowing down. John finally caught his breath but was suprised as AJ planted a passionate kiss onto his lips. John kissed her back and felt his penis start throbbing again. John needed to be inside AJ, very badly. AJ pulled away from the kiss and sat a little back. John watched her as AJ began to let herself fall to let John's dick slide inside her. John groaned from impatience and struggled more. AJ began to grind her hips very slowly causing them both to moan. John watched her as she moved, getting more tortured by his sight of AJ taking her time. AJ just lost it and began grinding her hips as fast as she could. AJ held onto John's shoulders as the room began to be filled with moans and groans coming from the both of them. AJ scooted closer to John and wrapped her arms around his waist for what seemed like a hug. John felt confused but then he felt relief on his hands. They'd been untied! John sprang up holding AJ in place still and went to the table. AJ leaned back agaisnt the edge and John gave her a strong passionate kiss. John's tongue was completely dominating AJ's mouth. AJ moaned into his mouth as John played with her breasts. AJ then arched her back when she felt John pull his hips back. BAM! John began to take her like a wild animal. John thrusted into AJ each time a bit harder and a bit deeper. AJ moaned loud as John fucked her harder. John felt like he was on cloud nine. Both of them filling the kitchen with their long loud moans. AJ began chanting something familular and John just filled with lust. "YES! YES! YES! JOHN!" John smirked and let out groans as well. AJ held on to John's neck as he completely ravaged her body. "Oh AJ!" John kept thrusting into her at top speed going in deep each time. It stayed this way for what felt like forever to them. They wished it would never end. AJ finally came onto John's dick covering it with her essence. AJ tried holding it, but John was too much for her. John still kept going, his thrusts not missing a beat. John couldn't help himself; he pulled lightly on AJ's hair causing her to moan in slight pain but more pleasure. AJ let out a very loud cry and climaxed again onto John's cock. John placed his hands on AJ's hips and somehow thrusted with all his strength and all his speed. John's penis was swelling up. John needed to cum for relief, but he just kept going holding it longer. AJ moaned again even louder than the last time. "OOOOOOOOOHHHH JOHN!" John felt AJ's walls tighten around his swelled up penis and he groaned. "OOOOOOOHHHH AJ!" AJ came for a third time! John couldn't handle it anymore. John released a long throaty groan for what seemed like forever. John then climaxed into AJ, filling her more than the previous night. John let out another moan of relief and collapsed but held himself up with the table not wanting to crush the petite AJ. Their breaths were completely rugged. They kept breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths. It was no use, it would take them forever to breathe normally. "Oh... god..." The only words John could say through his breath. AJ nodded in agreement and continued to breathe deeply. After they finally caught their breaths, they kissed each other sweetly and layed holding each other on the couch. "Ya know if we continue this and you get your job back, we'd be screwed." John looked at AJ waiting for a reply. "I know... I wish I knew what to do.." AJ closed her eyes as a single tear fell and John caught it with his thumb. "Hey look, its a mess.. but I'm not gonna just stop seeing you." "I don't want either John.." She sighed and buried her face into John's sweaty body letting out tears. "AJ it'll be okay.. we just need a gameplan." "You mean lie?" "Like there's no tomorrow."


	3. Shut Up John

Monday Oct. 29 2012 ~ ~ ~ ~ "AJ she had evidence!" John exclaimed panicking pacing back and forth. After the night, they snuck into his hotel room hopefully unseen. "John calm down." John ignored her with his serious face on pacing gritting his teeth. "Damn it! That old bitch is getting on my fucking nerves!" John punched a lamp shattering it instantly. "John please-" "AJ your job is on the line! This isn't helping!" John threw a punch at the wall hoping for relief. But, it wasn't Dolph Ziggler. "And her little boyfriend is gonna get a hand shoved down his damn throat." AJ sat quiet, she didn't want to anger John even more. "Man... Now people are getting suspicious. Its getting fucking stupid!" "John please calm-" "AJ I cant calm down!" John snapped at AJ regrettably. AJ sat back completely shocked that John yelled at her. As soon as John realized what he just did, he rubbed his face and sat down face down. "John." AJ stood in front of him waiting for his attention. John looked at her slightly, not wanting eye contact. "John, I'm a diva again.. I know its not GM but, I'm still in..." John looked back down. "Stupid video." "John, look at me please." John looked AJ in the eyes swallowing. "We'll get outta this. You had almost every answer for everything. That will get rid of some suspicion." John nodded then whispered. "Do you really not care about me?" AJ sighed and straddled John. "I only said that to get Vickie off my ass. I do care about you John." "Good. Cuz I almost killed Ziggler for caring about you." John smiled and AJ smiled back. She loved his smile. "I guess we just gotta plan ahead of time. Anticipate every, single thing." AJ nodded and hugged John tightly. John hugged her back being gentle. John ran his hands up and down AJ's spine checking if she was okay. "AJ you okay from earlier? Beth really put a number on you out there." "I'm fine. Just a little sore. I expected a little Cena arrival." John sighed and nodded in agreement. "I wanted to.. but we just couldn't risk it... I'm sorry." AJ pulled back from the hug and gave John a soft kiss that sent chills down his spine. "Don't be sorry.. You say it too much." John smiled and kissed her again. "Ya know this would be a hell of evidence if they got this." John nuzzled his face into her neck. "I know. But we really haven't been caught doing anything." "That would be hell..." John placed kisses up and down AJ's neck giving her goosebumps. AJ smiled and wrapped her hands around John's neck for a deep kiss. John kissed her back smiling. AJ slid her hands under John's elastic band of his boxers when there was a knock at the door. John pulled away from the kiss and groaned. "Aww every time!" "Oh hush up." AJ gave John a quick kiss and went to the room locking the door. John straightened out his clothes and opened the door. John rolled his eyes at the woman in front of him. Vickie Guererro. (Don't know if that's spelled right.) "What do you want?" "John I know you're angry about earlier but you could be on my good side if I got a confession." John rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Confession? Nothing happened that night. Why cant you get that through your thick skull?" Vickie laughed and looked at John. "John I know something is going on. And I'm going to find out. Whether its from you, AJ, or the hard way." "Good luck with that." John closed the door with Vickie stopping it with her foot. "Don't need it. I'm going to do it easily. Bye John." Vickie smiled evily and left. John closed the door locking it and went to the room. "AJ it was Vickie." Vickie quickly left John's mind as AJ stood in front of him with only her bra and panties on. AJ stepped closer to him and ran her hand up and down his chest. "Vickie who?" John was pratically drooling and finally came back to earth when AJ snapped her fingers. "Huh?" AJ chuckled and kissed John deeply. John ran his hands down the back of AJ's body as their kiss got deeper. AJ slid her tongue into John's mouth and John's arousal was quickly getting bigger. John ached for her. He hadn't kissed her in 4 days and it felt like forever. AJ began undressing John and he ripped her underwear off. As soon as John got AJ's bra off, he was already undressed. It turns out, AJ wanted him bad too. AJ's legs went around John's waist as they shared a dominating kiss. John gripped her from her thighs and carried her to the bed. John quickly crawled up to AJ and lingered his lips onto her ear. "You wanna show me that your legs could go wider?" AJ bit her lip and spread wider than the last few days they've had sex. John took a look at her and groaned in anticipation to start plunging into her. AJ pulled John down by his neck into a long kiss. They spent what seemed like forever exploring their mouths and fighting for dominance. AJ was getting used to John's body when.. SLAM! John slammed himself into her and groaned as his cock throbbed inside of her. AJ quickly dug her nails into John's back as he tensed up. John wanted to take her hard, but he wanted AJ to get used to his size inside her. AJ scratched John's back waiting for it. John quickly began his thrusts super hard with all his strength. AJ moaned loud and John went faster and deeper. AJ's nails dug into John's skin every time he fucked her harder. John moaned in pain and an odd mix of pleasure. John was rather turned on by this than hurt. AJ gave John more of an entrance by lifting one leg over his shoulder. John took advantage and went as deep as he could in each thrust. After a long time, AJ climaxed onto John's dick for a 3rd time which was when John shot his hot seed into her. They both were out of breath and John pulled out. They started cuddling as their breaths slowed down. "Even better every time." AJ drew shapes on John's chest and he relaxed. "That's cuz every time, I want you more." AJ chuckled and layed her head into John's sweaty body. John held her close and threw the covers on top of them. "Night John." AJ closed her eyes with a small smile. "Night AJ." John kissed AJ's forehead and her smile grew wider. They layed holding each other as they fell asleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The alarm went off and John turned it off rubbing his eyes. He looked to his side where surprisingly, AJ wasn't there. John put his boxers on and went inside and found AJ in nothing but his shirt watching TV. "Your really sneaky you know that." AJ looked up at him and smiled. "No. Your just a heavy sleeper." John smiled back and sat next to her. "You look great in that." John smiled at her appearance. She looked absolutely sexy to him right now. "You have a nice ass." John chuckled and brought AJ into his arms. AJ snuggled up into John and kissed his cheek. They both leaned in and... there was a knock at the door. "God!" John stood up putting on his jean shorts as AJ went to the bathroom. John opened the door to long time friend, Randy Orton. "Hey man. Who you yelling at?" John gave him a look of confusion. "Yelling at?" "Yeah. I heard you yell 'God!'" "Oh. Its just everyones been bugging me." "Oh.." "So why you here?" Randy sighed and gave his reason quickly. "Did you and AJ do anything?" John sighed and looked at him. "Not you to." "Sorry man.. its just the couple of nights your room has been loud." Randy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. John tensed up. "Loud?" "Like moans John." "Uh.. moans?" "Can you have sex any louder?" Randy chuckled and walked into John's hotel room. "Hey. I didn't let you in." John closed the door. "Okay who is she?" "No one." "John I know you. Now tell me." "No one Randy. Just drop it." John turned his back to Randy making his way to the couch. Randy saw something on John's back. "Hold it!" "Ugh what now?" "What the hell happened to your back?" 'My back!?' John turned his head to see. Randy was right. There were scratches of last night when AJ dug her nails into his skin. "Shit!" "What happened? Tell me John." John sighed and turned to him. "You have to sware to god that you wont tell ANYONE." Randy nodded and spoke. "I swear. Now tell me!" John took a deep breath and let out the words. "Me and... AJ... have been... having sex the last few days." Randy's eyes widened and he rubbed his head. "What? You two have been lying?!" "Technically we haven't. We didn't do anything BEFORE she got fired. So Vickie is the one lying." "John if Vince finds out he's gonna kill you guys!" "I know! Vince cannot find out Randy! Understand?" Randy sighed and nodded. "But if you guys get caught, I had nothing to do with this." Randy left closing the door behind him. John sighed and flopped forward onto the couch. AJ left the restroom looking at John. She heard everything. "You told him?" John looked up at her and nodded regrettably. "I'm sorry." "Sorry? John do you care about us?" John gave AJ a look and she looked away. "Of course I do.. Its hard lying to one of your best friends." "I've been lying to mine. Is it only okay for you?" John stood up and looked at her. "No... AJ I'm sorry. I shouldn't of told Randy. And if there's anyone you trust enough, you can tell them if you want." AJ looked at John and wrapped her arms around his neck. "John let's just leave it at one person.. we cant risk it." John nodded and kissed AJ's cheek softly. "Now lie down." AJ gave John an 'excuse me?' Look. "Your lower back is sore. I was gonna massage it. But if you don't want to..." "Shut up John." John smiled and AJ laid face down on the couch.


	4. Not That Easily

Before Monday Night RAW~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ John's lockeroom... AJ walked into John's lockeroom frantically and unseen. "Hey AJ.. what you doing here?" AJ let out a sigh and looked into John's blue eyes. "Houston, we have a problem." AJ locked the door and stood above John, who was sitting down. "What's going on AJ?" AJ let out a deep sigh. "Vickie said she has more evidence on Smackdown. And its been driving me crazy!" AJ pulled her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. "AJ what could she possibly have that proves we have a relationship?" "I don't know John, but I have a bad feeling about it." John stood up and wrapped his enormous arms around AJ's small waist. "If there's anything to worry about, it should be your job." John placed a light kiss on her collarbone and let his lips hover over her neck. AJ had trouble breathing as John kissed her neck teasingly slow. "But John..." John stopped AJ from continueing that sentence with a deep, slow, hot kiss. AJ was out of breath when John pulled his lips away and down her neck. John lingered his lips along AJ's neck feeling the warmth of her flesh against his lips. AJ's arms held onto John's shoulders as he kissed her neck. "You're not making this easy.." AJ bit her lip as John began sucking on her neck. "You just gotta stop being so damn irresistible..." John mumbled against her neck which caused a smirk from the sassy brunette. "John we can do this all night at the hotel.. not here.." "I'm sorry, I can't help myself." John moved his lips to her pulse point and suckled lightly earning himself a throaty moan from AJ. "You're enjoying this too much John..." John moved his lips to AJ's earlobe and sucked lightly causing another moan from AJ. John then pressed his lips against AJ's ear and whispered in a seductive hushed tone. "Yeah I am.. you deserve pleasure too though.." AJ's mind began wondering what exactly that meant. AJ then felt a rush when John pushed her up against the wall not using any strength. AJ then was hit with a hot steamy kiss from John. John ran his hands down AJ's body as their kiss quickly added tongue. John then lifted one of AJ's legs and began running his hand to her mid thigh. AJ wrapped her arms around John's neck unaware that his hand was dangerously close to that one thing. John took his hands from her thighs and quickly placed them on her hips. AJ moaned into John's mouth as he gave her a quick but tight squeeze of her ass. John pulled down her pants revealing a lacy thong. John then went back to exploring AJ's mouth placing his hands on the inside of her thighs. John broke the kiss and stared deeply into AJ's eyes. AJ looked back into John's eyes searching for an answer to his next move. John smirked at AJ and she gave him a look of confusion. "Relax baby girl.." John gave her a peck and AJ felt his fingers rubbing her. John was rubbing AJ from the center of her thong not taking his eyes off of hers. AJ moaned as John teasingly made little circles around the soaked thong. John was still smirking as his fingers teased her. He bit his lip as he watched AJ's face contort in pure pleasure. "Oh fuck John!" AJ moaned over and over again as John kept rubbing her. John then hooked his fingers on the sides of her thong and let them drop to the floor. John rubbed around AJ's wet lips and AJ moaned again. John licked his lips and massaged AJ's womanhood. AJ moaned and gripped John's shirt tightly and pulled on it. John grunted as AJ tried to grip on John's neck with her arms. John let out another grunt as he slid a finger into AJ. John gave AJ a peck on AJ's lips and slid another finger into her wet heat. AJ let out whimpers as John slid in a third finger. John began thrusting his fingers into AJ deeply and slowly. AJ moaned and gripped onto John's chest. John thrusted faster and deeper into AJ earning himself another loud moan. "John! Faster! Oh!" John followed his orders and thrusted harder and deeper into AJ with no abandon. AJ let out more moans and began to feel her legs quiver. John slowed down his pace and let her savor her orgasm. AJ came down from her high and her walls tightened around John's fingers and John let out a groan. John began thrusting hard, deep, and impossibly fast into AJ. AJ cried out a moan and John whispered into her ear. "Come for me baby..." As soon as AJ heard those words she released herself onto John's fingers. Coating them with her essence. AJ tried to catch her breath as John slid his fingers out of AJ. John sucked lightly on his coated fingers getting every drop. AJ began to calm her breathing as John licked his lips to get the extra cum. John then kissed AJ softly and slowly. They pressed their foreheads together as their kiss came to an end. "I'm gonna get you back at the hotel." The remark AJ made John smile and get excited. "Can't wait for that." AJ chuckled and kissed John again deeply and slowly. John lifted AJ's thong back to it's place and picked up her shorts. AJ narrowed her eyebrows at John. "Maybe we can leave these off tonight." AJ laughed and snatched her shorts from John's hand putting them back on in a swift motion. "Tease." AJ giggled and kissed John with raw intensity. John gave a fake sigh. "I guess we'll just finish tonight. I'll check if the coast is clear." John peeked his head out the door looking both ways and was glad to find no one what so ever in the hallway. "Hurry there's one there. Go." AJ kissed John one last time and left his lockeroom quickly. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After RAW... John got to his hotel room and slid his card on the slot. He went in closing and locking the door. The room was dark. John couldn't see a thing. John pressed his back against the door and moved his hand along the wall searching for the light switch. John felt the switch under his hands when he got hit with a passionate kiss. John dropped his hand from the light switch and wrapped his arms around the mystery woman's waist. She immediately wrapped her legs around John's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. John's hand went back to the light switch and he turned the light on. John pulled his head back from the kiss and smiled at the woman in his arms. None other than the lovely AJ was right there. "What was that for?" AJ smiled and spoke softly. "Congrats on your triple threat Championship match!" AJ squealed and John chuckled. "You think this will make Vickie drop it with us?" AJ shrugged. "I don't know John... she's unpredictable." John rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're right. But it was funny when Vince made her make a decision." AJ chuckled in remembrance and kissed John full again. John pulled his head back for air and looked at AJ. "You want it bad don't you?" AJ bit her lip and nodded. "I still got to get you back, remember?" John began to remember. "Oh right. Sorry AJ, I'm exhausted.. I just got done with that match... its just too much." AJ kissed John on his neck slowly. "You're not getting out of it that easily.." John tilted his head and bit his lip in pleasure. AJ sank her teeth into John's neck and sucked hardly causing John to groan in pleasure. "AJ please.. stop.." John swallowed as he suppressed a moan. "AJ stop... please AJ." AJ ignored John and sucked on his pulse point. She could feel his heart rate speeding up as she rubbed his chest. John unconsciously sat on the couch leaving AJ in the same position. "AJ... stop.. please." AJ pulled back to remove John's shirt and her own. John watched as AJ unhooked her bra slowly. John bit his lip as she threw it over her shoulder. AJ wrapped her arms around John's shoulders as their heated skin completely melted at their touch. "You're so warm John.." She spoke in a tone that sent chills down John's spine. "AJ-" AJ placed a finger over his lips and began placing kisses down John's chest to his stomach. "AJ.. please stop.. please..." AJ got to his jean shorts and pulled off his belt. John groaned as she pulled down his zipper ever so slowly. AJ pulled John's shorts down and he unconsciously kicked them off his ankles. AJ stood over John and dipped her head to his chest placing kisses down to his abs. John held in a grunt and tried to stay focused. "AJ please stop... I'm tired and.. this isn't helping.. stop.. please... stop.." AJ kissed down again and stopped at John's bulging crotch. "AJ.. please..." unconsciously, John gave in to his urges. "Lower..." AJ smirked and kissed the tent pitched in John's boxers. AJ pulled John's boxers off and laid her eyes on John's growing length. AJ kissed the head and John let out a groan. AJ looked up at John with an innocent smile and took John's dick into her mouth. John moaned as she sucked on him slowly. "AJ! Oh god!" AJ sucked harder on John's penis and swiveled her tongue around it. "Fuck AJ! Oh!" John let out grunt after groan and groan after moan. AJ stopped using her tongue and began to deep throat him. John let out a loud moan as AJ attempted to take all of him into her mouth. John tangled his fingers into AJ's hair as she worked on him. AJ tugged lightly on John's balls and a loud moan rumbled in his throat. "AJ! Ohhh god! Fuck! AJ! Fuck!" John's legs tensed as AJ began sucking harder onto his dick. John groaned a long throaty groan and shot his seed into AJ's mouth. AJ drank John's cum and licked her lips completely clean. John's chest expanded up and down as he tried to slow down his breathing. AJ straddled John and kissed him deeply. "Still tired?" "A little." John's voice cracked a bit as he caught his breath. AJ smirked and stood up again. AJ pulled down her pants. AJ barely got her pants off when she was grabbed by her hips back onto John's lap. John kissed her deeply and grabbed the sides of AJ's thong. John smirked and ripped the thong into two. "I'm gonna have to go shopping for underwear.." AJ giggled and John kissed her passionately. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day.. AJ stood up and yawned. She looked to where John was holding her last night on the bed. John wasn't there.. AJ looked around the hotel room and couldn't find him. AJ sat on John's bed finding a note on the side of the bed. 'Sorry baby girl... Vince called me in to an early meeting. Ya know, dicussing this scandal and the championship. Anyway, I'll be back as soon as possible. Just entertain yourself. ;) - John' AJ smiled at the note and walked around the room. "Entertain myself?"


	5. Thank You!

AJ walked around the room searching for the entertainment she craved. AJ then heard the door open. She whispered to herself. "Johns back already?" AJ peeked her head from the creek of the door and her eyes widened at the sight. Vickie Gurrerro. AJ picked up her clothes from the floor and locked herself in the restroom. AJ then took a deep breath. Vickie walked around the hotel room searching for more evidence for the 'AJ Scandal.' "Come on.. there's got to be something here..." Vickie only had about an hour to search. She had to convince Vince to call John to a bogus meeting just so she can have time for more evidence. After a while Vickie threw her arms in frustration. "God damn it!" John's hotel room was completely clean of anything. Vickie sat down on the couch and felt something under her hand. Vickie looked to her hand and grasped the material under it. Vickie opened her hand and smiled evily at what she held. A ripped thong... Vickie gave that evil laugh and got up from the couch. "Let's see how they play this one off." And with that, Vickie left the room. AJ heard the door slam and she quickly ran out the bathroom. AJ quickly locked the door and slid down against it. "Busted..." AJ heard everything. This was terrible.. All she could think about was losing her job. And costing John his championship match. AJ curled up into a ball against the door sobbing lightly into her knees. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Two hours later... John unlocked the door of his hotel room with the swipe of his key card. John tried to open the door but something was in the way. John peeked his head in through the creek. AJ was in a bathrobe sniffling into her knees. John quickly went into protective mode and got in the room locking the door. "AJ baby, you okay?" John kneeled down to her with a look of concern. AJ looked up and the sight of John made more tears flow. "I... I... I'm sorry.." John looked at her in confusion as she cried more into her knees. "Hey look at me.. what's wrong?" AJ looked at him and began to speak. "Vickie.. she... came.. and.." John looked at her sternly. "AJ come on... what did she do?" "She found evidence John... we're screwed! I left my stupid underwear on the couch and she found it... we're going to be in so much trouble!" AJ just cried letting it all out. John was shocked. He couldn't move.. He couldn't bare to lose anything in the WWE right now. Or cost AJ her job. But the most important thing of all, he couldn't live with himself if he lost AJ. John stood up and brought his hands to his face. This can't end... not like this. John lifted AJ up in his arms and kissed her forehead. "AJ look at me." AJ looked into John's eyes sniffling. "We're gonna get out of this. Vickie don't know those are yours." AJ looked down in disappointment. "My name was on them..." John's heart completely dropped at that moment. How could he of not noticed? "Why was your name on them?" John told her sternly his eyes turning into Royal blue. "Well in the divas locker-room our clothes get mixed up a lot so everyone has their names on their bras and underwears." John let go of AJ and looked down. Anger and anxiety was filling John's mind. John finally looked at AJ and just snapped. "How stupid can you be?!" AJ looked down as tears began to fall. "Do you realize what you've done?!" AJ cried more and nodded her head. John shook his head in disappointment. Not because of AJ, but because of himself. He was yelling at the girl who made him feel like he was thin air. The girl that he cares so much about. The girl who has been lieing to her best friends to with him. John rubbed his face and he felt something wet under his thumb. A tear? John never cried.. this was new to him. He never even cried for Liz... Why now? John felt a knot in his throat and his stomach went queezy. John shook it off and looked at AJ again. AJ was balling her eyes out into her hands. She couldn't believe John yelled at her. And it really hurt coming from him. Now she really felt like she was stupid. John placed his hand on AJ's back and brought her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby girl... I didn't mean it. I'm just... scared.." AJ looked up at John brought his head down to hers. AJ softly grazed her lips against his and they slowly kissed. AJ stopped the kiss with a peck and they pressed their heads against each others eyes closed. "I'm so sorry John.." John cupped AJ's face and whispered. "Its okay... we're going to get out of this. I am not going to let Vickie ruin what we have." John kissed AJ deeply and slowly. He backed AJ onto the couch and got on top of her. They laced their fingers together as they passionately made out. AJ began to straddle John's thighs as she wrestled John's tongue in her mouth. John was about to pull the tie of AJ's bath robe until... "Hey John I needed to- Woah!" Randy had came in using the spare key card John gave him for emergencies. "Do you knock!?" John quickly got off of AJ and stood up. AJ sat up on the couch straitening out her bath robe. "Hey your lucky I didn't bring anyone with me.." John shook his head and looked at him. "What do you want?" Randy suppressed a smile and spoke. "I was just gonna ask if could borrow a hat but now I don't want one." John rolled his eyes. "That's an emergency?" Randy spoke innocently. "It is to me." John gritted his teeth at that remark. "Fuck you Randy." Randy gave a mischievous smile. "Maybe AJ could do it." AJ looked to John who was already getting mad. "Your gonna die." John chased Randy around the hotel room and tackled him down. "Ow!" John had Randy in a headlock. "Now say your sorry." Randy rolled his eyes and looked at AJ. "I'm sorry AJ." John tightened his grip. "Are you gonna start knocking?" "Yes now let me go!" John smirked and let Randy go. AJ laughed and stood up. John was lauging at Randy who was breathing for air when AJ kissed him deeply. John smiled against her lips and made AJ smile against his. Randy watched as thoughts began to go through his mind. He'd never seen John that happy. Not with his ex wife, not with his friends, not even his family. Randy snapped his fingers to make them stop. "So the real reason I'm here is because Vickie says she has more evidence. She told everyone on RAW and Smackdown! What's that about?" John sighed and they both told Randy everything. "Wait.. you ripped her underwear?" "Dude!" "Sorry off topic. Anyways, I'll get it back for you guys." AJ and John looked at Randy in confusion. "You'll what?" "I'll get back. You guys seem really happy together. It'd be a shame to see you guys apart." John smiled and hugged Randy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" "Don't mention it. Or this hug." John nodded and let go of Randy.


	6. Take Me Hard John

Randy was checking out the arena and saw Vickie. "Now or never." Randy walked to Vickie quickly and put his anger face on. "Vickie Alberto has crossed the line! I need a match with him on RAW." Vickie shuddered at Randy. Everyone was scared of Randy. Especially the staff, they didn't trust him. "Okay Randy what'd he do?" Randy thought to himself looking around with a convincing remembrance look. 'DAMN IT!' Randy spotted the lacy material next to Vickie's bag and looked back at Vickie. "I'm waiting.." "Alberto and his little ring announcer are saying that he is the Apex Predator. Even after I've already kicked his ass. I just need to shut his mouth once and for all." Vickie looked Randy in the eye. "Okay. Let me check the match cards for RAW." Vickie went into the office and Randy grabbed the ripped material. "Run bitch, run!" Randy ran off sneakily and quiet enough to leave everyone unbothered. Vickie came out of the office to tell Randy no, but was relieved to see he was gone. She couldn't have an angry Orton on RAW.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day... John took the two parts of the underwear Randy handed him. "Thanks man. I owe you big time." Randy nodded and crossed his arms. "You owe me a LOT!" John rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that." Randy nodded and left the hotel room. John put the useless material in his pocket and made his way to AJ's hotel room. John knocked on the door and it was opened quickly. John walked in and felt two hands on his chest pushing him to the door. "Woah.." AJ smiled at John looking into his eyes. John smiled back and took the underwear from his pocket into her hand. "John we got to be more careful." John nodded and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I know... and we will... I promise baby girl.." AJ smiled and jumped on John straddling his thighs. "You know when you do that its hard to walk." AJ gave John a mischievous smile and kissed him deeply. John moved his hands from her waist to her ass. John squeezed lightly as AJ moaned into his mouth. AJ pulled her head back. "Just take me.." John looked at her in confusion. AJ missed John's body against hers for 2 days. It seemed like forever. AJ was addicted to him. AJ didn't know why, but John made her feel like she mattered. Like she had a reason to be in this world. John was her world. He made her feel like a teenager again. AJ was already soaking wet and ready. There was no need for playing. She could feel John's rock hard cock pressed up against her thigh. AJ just wanted it bad, and as deep and as rough as possible. "Take me hard John..." John's mouth went dry at those words. The other nights he was careful not break her in half. But now he had the ok to completely ravage her body with the hardest fucking she's ever felt. John licked his lips and nodded. "Whatever you want baby." AJ knocked John's hat off his head and kissed him deeply. John kissed her back and AJ slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle, each of them trying to fight for dominance. John began to spin around a bit as they french kissed. John felt his dick growing against AJ's thigh. He couldn't help it. John was big when he wasn't in the mood, but when he was in the mood, it was freaking enormous. John felt his cheeks turn red as his member kept growing. Only AJ could get him that big and that hard. John groaned as AJ grabbed his crotch tightly and roughly. John felt a shot of pleasure shoot throughout his body as AJ kept grabbing his crotch tightly. John moved them to AJ's bed and he laid on top of her. John pulled off AJ's shirt as well as his own, and began to unfasten her bra. John hated unhooking bras. For a guy, it was a fucking rubix cube. As John fondled with her bra, AJ began unzipping his pants. She did it very slowly, she enjoyed the sound. AJ then took off John's belt tossing it to the floor. John finally got the bra off and quickly began to get AJ's booty shorts off. John threw them to the floor and eyed AJ's underwear. This time it wasn't going to be ripped. John placed his hands on the outside of AJ's thigh and began to trace his hands up. John stopped until his thumbs slid under the sides. John moved his thumbs and slid the underwear off AJ's body. John bit his lip as he took a split second to look at AJ completely naked. John looked down to see his pants were already around his ankles. The belt was the only thing that held them up. Because of John's ass, he had to buy a size bigger than what he is so they would fit. John kicked off his shoes and socks as quickly as he could. John then kicked his pants from under him and got on top of AJ pressing their bodies together, skin against skin. AJ looked at John in confusion. His boxers were still on. John smirked and flicked his eyebrows. "I want to see how bad you want it." John grabbed AJ's wrists and pinned them above her head. John looked straight into AJ's eyes smirking. "What's you game Cena?" John flicked his eyebrows again. "I want you to beg me for it... prove it to me." AJ pondered in her mind of what he was talking about. John began to stroke his covered hard on against AJ's exposed clit. John slowly moved his mid section down against AJ's vagina. John picked up his pace a little more faster not taking his eyes off of AJ's. AJ let out a low moan and wrapped her legs around John's thighs. "Oh please John!" John got a little boost of his confidence. "Please what?" John was now moving his mid section against AJ's center even faster. AJ moaned a bit louder. "Please fuck me John!" John bit his lip and stood up. He quickly removed his boxers and hovered over AJ. AJ straddled John's thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. John slowly entered AJ and grabbed her wrists from his neck. AJ and John laced their fingers together and John began thrusting. A slow deep pace is what John was doing, teasing the sassy brunette. AJ moaned and rolled her hips upwards to get John in as deep as possible. John moaned as well and picked up his pace. A little bit faster, but super deep in each thrust. AJ moaned as their bodies began to form a thin layer of sweat. AJ felt John pull back and she got ready for a deep plunge. John slammed down causing AJ to cry out in slight pain but unbelievable pleasure. John pulled back again and slammed down even harder than before. AJ and John cried out at the same time as an incredible feeling took place from their crotches and throughout their bodies. John pulled back once more and slammed down even harder than any of them. AJ moaned and John began thrusting himself hard and roughly into AJ. The room was filled with moans coming from both John and AJ and the sound of skin slapping each other as John plunged really fast and incredibly deep. The bed started to rock back and forth really fast as if an earthquake had hit. The head board of the bed kept hitting the wall hard back and forth henged with the bed. AJ squeezed John's hands as he moved faster and harder. AJ moaned as she felt her walls tighten around John's penis. John goaned as he felt AJ was close. John let go of AJ's hands and tossed her legs over his shoulders. AJ moaned as her orgasm hit and quivered her legs. John slowed his pace but still was going in deep. A long cry erupted from AJ's throat as she released herself onto John's dick. John still wasn't done, as soon as she coated his penis he continued the pace where he was at earlier. AJ moaned and held onto John's neck as he completely gave her the most amazing pleasure she'd ever felt in her whole life. John knew he was making AJ feel good, and he wanted her to feel even better. John moved faster and the bed became unhinged with the board causing it to fall forward barely missing the two thrusting. John moaned as AJ began rolling her hips upwards to match his thrusts. AJ moaned really loud and felt it coming again. "John! Ohhh Joooohhhhhnn!" AJ yelled out John's name as she came onto John's cock again. John could feel his penis completely covered in AJ's cum but that didn't stop him. John continued his rough, deep, fast thrusts and felt his dick swelling needing to release. He had been holding it for what felt like forever. He thought about releasing but AJ climaxed onto John's member again. John couldn't handle it much longer. John felt like he was going to explode. After a long time of pondering if he should release, AJ began to ride out another orgasm. This one felt absolutely amazing to her though. She felt like she was on top of the world. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she carried out a long cry. John knew AJ was close, so he had to make the timing right. AJ's walls tightened around John's swollen cock causing him groan and grunt. John began pounding into her with all his strength and all his speed. John and AJ both moaned in unison out loud and released at the same time still rocking back and forth. AJ covered John's dick for the fourth time making it look like it had been dipped in paint. John's release splashed against AJ's walls filling her with everything he had. John was completely exhausted; he collapsed on top of AJ panting like a wild animal. AJ was a sweaty mess underneath John; she was breathing like they had run out of air. As John laid on top of AJ, they could feel their hearts racing forcibly against their chests. The warmth of their skin pressed together. John propped himself up on his elbows and pulled out of AJ. John went to get off of AJ but she wrapped her arms around his neck to lay on her. AJ wanted to feel John's heartbeat against her chest. John kissed her forehead and lifted her up, their bodies still pressed together. John looked at the bed and saw the covers completely all over the place. The headboard was on the bed with the pillows on the floor. John chuckled and carried AJ to the couch. They laid holding each other as their sweat began disappearing and their breathing slowed down. John looked at the time and saw that they'd been at it for about 2 hours. AJ noticed this too. They shared a smile and fell asleep in utter exhaustion on the couch...


	7. Nearly Undressed In The Ring

After RAW... John limped into his hotel room with assistance from AJ. AJ let John lay down and locked the door. A lot of things were running through AJ's mind. Dolph called her trash? Vickie obviously hired fake people to carry out lies of the business dinner night. AND, John got hurt because she couldn't help herself when he kissed her in front of the whole WWE Universe. AJ paced back and forth trying to let the whole night sink in. Then the thought of Tamina getting in her way just set her off edge. "UGH!" AJ dropped herself onto the floor and pounded onto it. "This is a disaster! Ugh!" AJ then thought of the last thing she wanted to think. There was a chance she would lose John in all of this. AJ felt the tears creep out of her eyes. She couldn't hold them. Despite the fact of all the chaos, she just wanted John right now. AJ looked down at the floor and cried. She hated getting John into this huge mess. AJ felt two arms wrap around her and looked up. Her brown eyes met those deep pools of blue known as John's eyes. "AJ please don't cry.. I hate to see you this way..." John picked AJ up into his arms pratically on one leg and sat her into his lap sitting onto the couch. AJ wiped her tears and laid her head onto John's chest. "AJ forget everything that happened tonight. Forget Vickie's bogus actors, forget Tamina, forget Dolph calling you trash, and definitely forget my injury. It was my fault anyways-" AJ gave John an angry look. "No it wasn't! We shouldn't of fucking made out in front of everyone in the first place. Dolph wouldn't of caught you off guard and you wouldn't have this stupid injury." John brushed his lips against AJ's forehead. "Stop it. I don't care if its your fault. I don't care if its my fault. And I do not even wanna talk about Dolph... I just want to rip his head off for even speaking to you the way he did.. I just want to put that behind us right now." AJ nodded and touched John's knee gently. John winced and relaxed back into the couch. "You're hurt bad John.." John felt excruciating pain throughout his knee as AJ rubbed his knee gently. "I'm so sorry John.. but..." AJ shifted her legs so she was straddling John. "I bet I can make it better." AJ bit her bottom lip and John felt his mouth go dry. AJ grabbed the bottom of John's shirt and pulled it off over his shoulders. AJ removed her own shirt and her hands quickly went to the back of her bra. AJ unhooked the bra and threw it in a different direction. John's hands ran across AJ's chest and cupped her breasts. John dipped his head and kissed around both AJ's nipples. AJ took John's hands from her body and placed them on the couch cushions. "I want to do all the work tonight John... just sit back and enjoy." John's face filled with complete lust at those words. He knew that AJ was going to make this as pleasurable as possible. AJ's hands quickly went to John's belt pulling it off in one swift motion. AJ placed her hands onto John's bulging crotch and traced one hand up to his zipper leaving the other hand rubbing his still growing crotch. John groaned in slight pain as AJ got off his lap and brushed her leg onto his knee. AJ kneeled down and pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned John's shorts. AJ removed John's shoes and socks and pulled John's shorts down quickly not wanting to hurt his knee. John kicked his shorts off his ankles and grabbed onto the couch cushions gasping as AJ rubbed his rock hard cock. John moaned and groaned at the torture of his boxers in AJ's way. AJ lifted her hands over John's boxers and stroked the tip lightly. John let out another moan of torture as AJ stroked him. "AJ Please..." AJ smirked and slid her hands under the waistband of John's boxers. AJ pulled John's boxers off slowly and carefully barely touching the hurt knee. AJ threw John's boxers over her shoulder and eyed his dick. AJ waisted no time and quickly kneeled between John's thighs. AJ licked the head of John's member and he let out a low moan. AJ took John into her mouth and swiveled her tongue slowly. John moaned and tangled his hands into AJ's hair. John tugged lightly on AJ's hair and AJ moaned lowly sending a vibration up John's spine. AJ began sucking hard causing John to grunt. AJ's head began bobbing up and down as she deep throated John. John moved his crotch against AJ mouth creating a steady pace of rocking into her mouth. AJ moaned again as John hit the back of her throat. Another vibration took place throughout John's body and John tugged a little more on AJ's hair. John moved a little faster rocking his mid section into AJ's mouth. As John rocked, AJ had an incredible combination of licking and sucking onto John. John and AJ moaned back and forth. John's moans motivating AJ, AJ's moans sending vibrations throughout John's body. John felt his legs tense up as he felt it coming. AJ sucked harder onto John's penis and John threw his head back as his eyes began to go blurry. "AJ!" John moaned AJ's name and released himself into AJ's mouth. AJ swallowed and licked John's penis and her lips clean. AJ stood up in front of John as he tried to catch his breath. She removed her shorts and shook off her underwear immediately straddling John once again. AJ wrapped her arms around John's neck and captured his lips for a deep steamy kiss. John placed one hand on AJ's lower back and brought the other hand to her head. AJ and John kissed each other wildly, resembling their kiss from earlier. Every time their lips were removed from each others, they would desperately search for reattachment. John and AJ swiveled their tongues into each others mouths as they kissed wildly and passionately. AJ lifted her hips and let herself slide onto John's cock. John moaned lightly into AJ's mouth and dropped his hands to her hips. AJ pulled her head away and began to rock her hips. John stared deeply into AJ's eyes as they both let out moans and purrs from AJ's slow pace. AJ began to roll her hips faster and John held onto her hips to get as much of him as she could. John and AJ moaned as AJ began to grind her hips super fast. After a long time of rocking, John and AJ cried out in unison and climaxed at the same time. AJ pulled herself off John and laid onto his chest. His heart was beating hard as they both started to calm their breathing. John stroked AJ's hair and nuzzled his head into her neck. John kissed AJ's neck gently and smiled against her neck. "God I feel great now." AJ chuckled and moved John's head quickly capturing his lips. John kissed AJ back and pulled away for air after about a minute. "John I really love kissing you.." John smirked and pecked AJ's lips. "Is that why you couldn't wait and just completely went wild?" John chuckled and AJ smiled. "I did not." "Oh please, you were going to undress me in the ring." AJ giggled and kissed John again with amazing intensity.


	8. Aint Gonna Lose You

AJ was getting antsy. She hadn't been with John since Monday. Obviously, he was avoiding her. AJ made her way to John's locker-room when the WWE was checking out the next RAW arena. AJ bursted into the locker-room in search of John. There he was, sitting on a steel chair tying his shoes. "John, where have you been? I haven't seen you since RAW!" John gulped and stood up. "AJ calm down..." "And what is this shit with, 'Cena Vows To Never Kiss AJ Lee Again!' Article on ?" AJ tapped her foot waiting for John's answer. "AJ... I don't want people to know about our relationship." AJ was shocked. "What? John am I supposed to be you're little secret or what?! Do you not want to be fucking me secretly?!" "AJ I - " AJ then made her way to the door sarcastically yelling. "JOHN CENA AND I ARE FUCKING AROUND!" John rolled his eyes and grabbed AJ from the back of her waist. "John let me go!" "AJ calm down! Look at me." AJ sighed angrily and looked at John. "Look, I don't want people to know cause when they do, they mess it up.. especially people like Dolph." AJ rolled her eyes and looked at John in the eyes. "Are you serious!?" "AJ-" "No John! Since when have you cared what they say?!" "AJ please-" "Why the fuck are you acting like this?!" All kinds of emotions were going through AJ. Anger... But mostly hurtness. How could John avoid her because of people? "God Damn it John! What Happened to Never Give-" John cupped AJ's face and closed his eyes as small tears seeped out the corners of his eyes. "I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU OKAY!" AJ looked at John's face as it began to go sad. AJ's voice was soft now and concerned. "What?" John let go of AJ and sat down on the couch looking face down. "The people were try to break us up.. and..." John took a deep breath. "And you'll leave... just like Liz.." AJ's eyes started to glisten because how much John cared. "John.." AJ sat next to him putting a hand on his lap. "There's a big difference between me and Liz. I'm not her... no matter how much people talk and try to hurt us, I will always be by your side." John looked at AJ and kissed her slowly and passionately. John pressed his forehead against AJ's and smiled. "I really hope that you mean that." "Oh I do.." AJ pulled him in for another kiss. John pulled away for air and looked at AJ arching an eyebrow. "What? I haven't kissed you in forever!" AJ kissed him again and John did his best to breath normally.


	9. Lingerie Is The Reason

After RAW... AJ walked into John's hotel room eagerly and extremely happy. She had to tell John a little white lie that she was sick. The whole night had been great, she beat Tamina, Vickie didn't have good evidence (obviously a whacked job of some ribbons), and John left her a little something stopping by the Women's locker-room. The little something being the lingerie she wanted a week back. She wanted it for a reason. A reason she wouldn't tell John.

AJ pulled the lingerie out of the bag and pulled off the tags quickly. She was lucky John always left the arena late. AJ pulled off all her clothes and pulled on the black lacy corset. She laced up the corset tight, hoping that a certain someone would unwrap her. AJ then pulled on the lacy underwear and laid onto the bed. She positioned herself so that when that someone walked in, he'd have a perfect view of her body.

* * *

John walked to his rental after he had just survived a mob of fans. He signed a few t-shirts, some pictures, took pictures, and signed a few bras. Of course he loved the fans, but he was absolutely extatic of the night. All went his way, he even got the lingerie AJ wanted for some reason. But he did get a few weird looks from people when he got it.

He didn't care. If it made AJ happy, he'd be happy. And he really was looking forward to seeing her in it one night.

John had a thing for shorter girls. Even if they had a rocking body like AJ's. John always feels so excited with AJ. And yet, he could only focus on her. The way she looked at him made him completely mesmerized. He was glad she was his.

They spend as much time with each other as they could. If it weren't for Vickie with the false accusations, he wouldn't have AJ. That was back in October, almost 2 months.

* * *

John arrived into his hotel room dropping his stuff on the couch. AJ said she was feeling bad earlier. He gave her his key card and hoped to find her in bed waiting for his arrival to give her comfort. He hated to have AJ feel bad. John stepped into the bedroom and was lost for words at his sight.

The beautiful AJ in the brand new black lacy lingerie laying sexily on his bed.

"Hey John. Back already?"

AJ put on the pouty face and John practically creamed his pants. His mouth began to water as he stared at AJ. Her acting so good, she actually looked like an innocent little girl. Or an innocent girl who needed punishment.

John couldn't move. AJ had him still in his tracks. His mind completely stopped. AJ could already see his arousal from his jean shorts. His crotch was bulging. John swallowed deeply as AJ got off the bed and motioned towards him.

She began to walk slowly to him, swaying her hips making his cock twitch. AJ got so close to John, their bodies almost touching. She then ran her hand softly up his shoulder and to his neck admiring his perfectly sculpted body.

"John, you looked great in your match tonight."

AJ removed John's hat and ran her hand through his short hair. John still couldn't move, or breath for some reason. AJ took off John's shirt and began to feel his body. She then went around him and smacked his ass snapping him back to reality. John turned to her with a sexy grin and lifted her quickly. They got onto the bed and he mashed his lips to hers with a dominating kiss.

AJ moaned into John's mouth as he began to squeeze her ass. She really needed John right now. John grabbed her underwear pulling it off quickly and began to eye her corset.

"You look fucking beautiful baby."

He then began to unlace the corset extremely fast. AJ watched his hands unlace it, surprisingly skillfully. A few more seconds, and the corset was off. Now AJ was completely naked and John began to unbuckle his shorts. AJ stood up and pulled off the belt and unbuttoned his shorts dropping them to his ankles. John kicked the shorts off and pulled AJ onto the bed hovering over her immediately.

AJ gripped John's shoulders as he began to guide his cock to her entrance. He stopped only giving her the tip of himself. AJ whimpered as John denied her of the pleasure she desired.

"John please don't tease me..."

John smirked and began to stroke her hair softly. AJ pushed herself up but John pulled back slightly. It was obvious he was teasing her. AJ formed her lips into a pout and John pecked her lips. She glazed her tongue over his lips and John captured her mouth for a passionate kiss. AJ kissed John back enjoying his tongue movement inside her mouth. Their tonuges were in perfect motion.

They could spend the whole night kissing not growing bored...

AJ felt like the kiss would last forever, but then she shrieked in amazing pleasure into John's mouth. John concentrated on not coming right there and felt his cock throb. He had slammed himself into her. John gave her light movements to the point where AJ fit him like a glove. AJ moaned as John thrusted hard into her.

They laced their hands together as they both contributed to the pleasure taking place in both their mid sections. AJ felt her knuckles pop as she squeezed John's hands hard. AJ pushed up as John hit a thrust at the right spots. She felt on top of the world as they filled the room with moans and the sound of skin slapping each other. A thin layer of sweat began to form on their bodies but they didn't notice as they both thrusted into each other. Niether of them not wanting to give out, niether not wanting it to end.

* * *

John collapsed on top of AJ as they climaxed at least 4 times. They were sweaty messes and couldn't move in utter exhaustion. Their rugged breathing not seeming to slow down. AJ could feel John's heart beating extremely hard against his chest. He felt her heart beating just the same.

After they both slowed their breathing and heart rate, John propped himself on his elbows giving AJ the biggest smile showing off his dimples. AJ smiled back and pecked his lips. They moved under the covers in the bed and snuggled up. They then fell asleep whispering dirty things into each others ears.


	10. Had Better Nights

John gritted his teeth as he watched Brad Maddox cost AJ the match. He was watching RAW with Randy.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick that little son of a bitch's ass!"

John stood up and made his way to the door but was stopped by Randy.

"John calm down... leave the little twirp alone. Remember, karma is a pain in the ass."

John nodded and sat back down on the couch

. "You're right... just gotta be calm. And hope my AJ wont-"

John watched AJ go crazy in the ring.

"Never mind!

" John dashed out the locker-room in search of AJ to comfort her... "

* * *

Calm down... its okay."

AJ cried into John's chest as he held her closely.

"Look at me AJ.."

Her big brown eyes met John's crystal blue eyes.

"Everything is going to be just fine.. I promise."

AJ nodded and sniffled lightly.

"I'm sorry... I really thought id be able to control when that happens.. god.. I'm so stupid!" "

No you're not! Its okay. You can't help the way you are, no one can. To me, you're not crazy... and you never will be."

AJ smiled and kissed John sweetly. He kissed her back and brought his arms around her waist pulling her closely. Their kiss ended with a peck and they shared a smile.

"Come on.. it'll be fine."

John and AJ smiled again and went seperate ways, AJ to the Women's locker-room, and John to prepare for his match.

* * *

A sweaty and tired John laid on the couch as AJ locked his hotel room door.

"John.."

"No AJ... just please be silent."

AJ sighed and crouched down next to him running her hands up and down his chest.

"John the Shield is just a wannabe Nexus. Its obvious they're with Punk. But don't beat yourself up for any of that."

"AJ its not that."

John thought about all the crazy little things AJ did tonight. Hell, some of them scared him. But he kept trying to overlook her little 'pycho diva' tantrum and actions. "

What is it then?"

"Never mind. Let's just sleep."

It wasn't a good night. John got jumped, AJ got her match costed by Brad Maddox, and they both were exhausted. AJ snuggled up onto John's sweaty body and he held her close and they both drifted off to sleep. Maybe TLC would be better...


	11. Is It Love

John woke up to an aroma of bacon and eggs. He recognized the smell quickly because he hardly had cooked meals. He sat up on the couch but felt something missing. AJ.

She wasn't there in his arms were he had held her last night. He could feel the missing warmth gone from where she laid. John got up and went to the kitchen to find AJ in nothing but his shirt and panties making breakfast. He smiled as he saw her.

Even though she was kinda out of it last night, she could always make him happy. He might've had a heart attack if she wasn't there. She was his, and only his.

"What ya doing?"

AJ turned to John and smiled wide.

"Making breakfast."

John moved in and wrapped his arms around AJ's small waist.

"Smells good."

AJ smiled and grazed her lips onto John's. They moved their lips in a slow motion. Even though it was short, their kiss left them both breathless.

"God John.."

John chuckled and pulled away as AJ went back to cooking the food.

"So any reason you're in my shirt?"

"It smells like you."

John smiled and kissed the back of her neck sending chills down her back. John whispered lightly into AJ's ear calmly.

"You wanna smell like me?"

AJ bit her lip and felt herself nodding slowly. John smiled and began to kiss down her neck softly and slowly. AJ could feel her hand shaking lightly as she held the handle of the pan. John moved his hand under the shirt and began to rub the center of her underwear.

AJ moaned lowly and tilted her head as John sucked on her neck. John dropped the underwear and his hand traveled up the front of her thigh. AJ let out another moan as John massaged her wet lips with his fingers. John smirked against her neck and slid a finger into AJ.

She moaned and relaxed back into John's chest. John began to thrust that one finger slowly but deeply into AJ. She moaned and began to ride his finger. John slid a second finger and thrusted harder into AJ.

She shrieked in pleasure and rode his fingers. He then added a third finger and thrusted faster into her. AJ rode his fingers meeting his thrusts and felt herself tighten. She felt her cheeks go hot as she released herself onto his fingers. John nipped her neck and pulled out of AJ. He then cleaned his fingers off and kissed her cheek.

She felt her breath barely slow down as he whispered again into her ear.

"Me and you all night."

AJ looked at John and he winked giving her an innocent smile. AJ smirked and began to get them both plates.

* * *

AJ and John washed up their plates and both went to the bathroom but stopped.

"Oh no. I am not waiting for you to take a shower."

"Well I have to take one John."

"So do I."

"Ugh. We'll share."

AJ gave John a wink and walked into the smiled and walked into the bathroom as well. The water was already hitting the bath floor. AJ stripped of the t shirt and panties.

She stepped into the shower giving John only a glimpse of her naked. John quickly took off his jean shorts and boxers. He then stepped into the shower to see AJ eyes closed letting the water hit her face. John smiled and kissed her forehead. AJ grabbed John by his neck for a wild kiss as the water hit them. John felt that knot in his stomach again. He had to say what he felt.

"AJ.."

"Yeah John?"

John took a deep breath.

"I love you."

AJ smiled wide and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"I love you too.."

**Tried my best to make it** **longer than the last** **one!** **Hope you** _**enjoyed!**_


	12. End of

John felt his back hurt as he hit the ground taking the ladder with him. What the hell just happened?! AJ pushed him?! John could feel his anger building inside of him. Why in the world would she do that?!

After the night, he laid on his hotel room couch. He was absolutely furious right now. But he felt even worse inside than that. From the moment she did that, he felt his heart shatter into billions of tiny pieces. Then to add insult to injury, someone stomped on those pieces.

John felt his eyes tear up as he thought about AJ. How could the girl that he loved so damn much do that to him? Why would she in the first place? As John held back his falling tears he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. AJ.

"John.. open the door. We need to talk."

His tears fell at the sight of her. He leaned onto the door back against it.

"Go away."

"John open the door. Don't you want an explanation?!"

"Not right now. I don't want to talk to you!"

His throat actually burned. He never thought he'd ever say that to her in his whole life.

"John open the door."

"No you're... you're..."

John couldn't say it. As much as he wanted to call her a crazy bitch, he couldn't. Something inside his heart wouldn't let him. Just thinking about calling her that made a pain shoot through his mind.

"You're... damn it! Just go away AJ!"

"John let me explain! Open the door right now!"

"No... to think I actually love you. You betrayed me in front of the whole world! Nothing you say will ever make me forgive you."

AJ could feel herself tearing up. Why did she do that?! She just ruined her relationship with the man she loved with all her heart. How could she explain?!

"I guess I'll see you at RAW then."

AJ walked to her hotel room. John slid down against the door and cried. Now he knew how much she cared. This hurt him more than when Liz shattered his world. This time AJ shattered his world, because this time... She was his world...

* * *

AJ walked into the hotel room and broke down crying on the floor. Her whole world was crashing and burning at this moment. The whole day was a bust. She laid on her bed and cried into the pillow. She cried more as the pillow had a familiar smell.

It smelled like John. It was from the previous nights they spent in there. It was barely about a couple of hours and she already missed him. He was no longer hers. No longer anybodys.

No longer having her heart as a whole again...

* * *

John heard another knock at the door and angrily opened it.

"I said go away!-"

John was suprised to see the visitor to be none other than Randy Orton.

"I never even came."

"I thought you were going home with the whole injury."

"And miss TLC?"

John sighed going back in sitting on the couch. Randy followed in and lifted his sling sitting next to him.

"So, Ziggler won huh?"

John stayed silent looking at the floor.

"Look John I know you're mad that you lost but-"

"I don't care that I lost Randy... its how I lost that's killing me."

"John AJ doesn't know what the hell she did. If she did that to you, that's her problem. Not yours."

"But Randy I'm in love with her... and its obvious she gots something going on with Dolph anyways."

"John I've seen the way she looks at you. And when she kisses you. She loves you.. AJ is just a little messed up in the head is all."

"Randy I tried calling her crazy... it couldn't come out."

"That's because in your eyes she's not crazy. In your eyes, she's flawless."

John looked at Randy and nodded.

"I'm in deep aren't I?"

"Well you two have only been seeing each other for about 2 months and you love each other.. it took you forever with Liz."

"That's cuz she ain't Liz."

"So there's no guarantee that she's done with you."

Randy gave John a smile and left his hotel room. John smiled a little and locked the door. He needed answers. He didn't care if AJ was done with him, he just wanted her to be happy.

Even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

John felt his eye twitch as he watched AJ kiss Dolph Ziggler.

'Keep your cool Cena.. she's not yours anymore.'

Randy sat next to John and watched him fall apart. Although he was acting calm, he could tell he was trying not to rip someone's head off right now.

"John you okay?"

John gritted his teeth and kept his jaw locked. He spoke through his teeth.

"I'm fine Randy."

"John-"

"I'm fine god damn it!"

Randy nodded and sat back into the couch. John took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Randy. Its not everyday you see the woman you love kiss someone else."

John buried his face into his hands covering the tears seeping out of his eyes. Randy patted his back and nodded.

"Its okay John. I can only imagine how you feel right now. I don't know what its like. But seeing you like this is terrible."

"Its obvious AJ got over it practically over night. Why the hell cant I?!"

"John you never know... smile on the outside, dying on the inside."

John looked at Randy as he gave him a smile. He then got up and went to the door.

"Why must you always leave after deep advice?"

"Well John... I'm hungry. And I like to give a dramatic vibe.. then walk away like a fucking boss."

Randy clicked his teeth and walked out not touching his sling. John chuckled and shook his head. Why was his best friend such a weirdo?

* * *

John smiled at Nature Boy Ric Flair and walked behind the curtains.

"Congrats Cena!"

Sheamus hugged John and shook his hand.

"Thanks man."

"That really was a great thing you did for Ric."

"Well he deserved it."

John tilted his hat to Sheamus and went down the hall and was congratulated by many other superstars.

"Hey Cena."

John turned to face Amy Dumas. A.K.A. Lita.

"Hey Amy!"

John hugged the ex diva and she hugged him back.

"What brings you to Philadelphia?"

"Well, Phil."

"Oh right. He's a lot of fun."

John rolled his eyes and Amy chuckled.

"He's not that bad."

"Sure he's not. Anyways, see ya later Aimes."

John waved goodbye and walked around the corner to see AJ.

"Hey John."

John turned his back to her and went to leave. AJ grabbed his shoulder to stop him but he still didn't turn.

"Wait. Hear me out."

"No April... you don't owe ANYTHING to anyone. Remember?"

John shrugged his hand off his shoulder and walked off. AJ already felt the tears falling. Why the hell was this happening? If she could only tell him the real reason for all of this. But she was scared...

* * *

John went to the back and felt great. Dolph just went into a barricade, and he was the whole reason. Yes he was still Mr. Money In The Bank, but he was going to make sure he was never going to win the championship. He didn't deserve it. John smirked as he walked down the hall getting people's disapproval with head shakes. Although it wasn't right, it felt so good. He wondered why, but actually doing what he wanted for once atually left him happy. He even passed

Sheamus but got a thumbs-up. Randy on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

"What the hell was that John?!"

"Just a little fun Orton."

"Fun? John he won and kept that brief case and was about to cash in. And you beat him up?!"

"Well... when you say it like that it sounds bad."

"It is bad. Give me an answer now!"

"Calm down Randy. Want an answer? He doesn't deserve the championship. So everytime he even tries to cash it in.. I'll be one step ahead."

"You're crazy! What the hell John!?"

"Don't call me that."

"Or what?"

John tackled Randy going for his arm. Hitting and kicking the shoulder. Randy yelled in pain as John dismantled the seperated shoulder. John then waved his hand in front of his face at Randy on the floor.

"You cant see me.."

John smirked and dusted himself off turning the corner. What the hell did he just do?! And why did he like it?! He then was approached by an announcer.

"Cena we've just been informed you'll be in a match with Vickie vs Dolph and AJ."

"Mixed Tag?"

"Yep."

John smiled and patted his back.

"Cant wait."

John then left. Although he didn't like the idea of being paired with Vickie against AJ, he was happy about the Dolph part. And hopefully, he wouldn't touch a hair on AJ's head. No matter how mad he was, he would never do that.

* * *

John slammed his hotel room door and yelled. He won by DQ?!

"Son of a bitch!"

John threw himself on the floor kicking and punching all the room. He was furious. AJ is just putting him through hell. What kind of game was she playing? John's tantrum was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it without looking and sucked on his teeth at his sight in front of him.

"Hey John." AJ smiled wide at him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

John gritted his teeth. First she throws him off a ladder, then she kisses Dolph, then she tries to 'explain', then she makes a NXT dude beat him up during a match?!

"No I'm not okay. I'm going crazy with this little game you keep playing. You just wanna not be with me? Fine. Just leave me alone! First you love me, then you try to kill me! And through it all, I'm stupid enough to actually love you!"

"John I know you're confused, but in the end it will all be done and we'll be together!"

AJ smiled at him and John shook his head.

"I can't be with you if.."

"If what John?"

AJ could feel herself fighting the tears. She kept on smiling hiding her fear.

"I... I... I can't trust you AJ. And we can't be together. You've hurt me mentally and physically in just 2 days... we are never getting back together. And if you want to torture me without giving me a reason, go for it. I don't care anymore."

John closed the door and felt a knot in his throat. It really was the end.

* * *

AJ felt so depressed. Now her plan was on the rocks. She couldn't show that she still loved him.

But it hurt just to see him. She missed everything about him. His soft lips against hers, her body fitting him like a glove, the way he looked at her, everything...

And she was going to do her best to get him back. Even if it meant going a little pycho.. it was on.

So if the WWE doesn't give me a good start, then I'll just start making up events. How you guys like **crazy** John? Lol. Don't worry, its not the end. Only the beginning. *Walks away like a boss* (Randy Reference)


	13. Phycho Much?

John sighed as he went back stage. They were all looking at him. They were wondering what the hell he was going to do. This mess was really out of control.

"Well.. stop staring at me. I have no possible plan to handle this mess. Next person who stares is going through that wall."

John pointed to the brick wall and everyone nodded in fear turning back to what they were doing.

"Tough luck."

Dolph stood behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Not only have I stole the show once again, I've stolen your girlfriend."

John laughed uncontrollably and looked at him.

"You my friend, have stolen my leftovers. Good day to you sir."

John walked off smirking and Dolph made an angry face. The Prime Tyme players were cracking up as they passed him.

"You got told!"

They immediately stopped laughing as Randy Orton walked by seriously angry with a cast now. Everyone watched Randy make his way to John.

"John, what the hell was that last night?!"

"Hey Randy. What's up?"

John smiled and Randy sucked on his teeth.

"What's up? Well I now have to wear a cast because of what YOU did! That's what's up!"

"Oohhh... tough luck."

John shrugged and Randy slapped him.

"John you're a fucking loonatic! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

John chuckled and looked at him.

"Slap me again. I dare you."

Everyone was watching and they all gulped for Randy. Usually Randy was the most feared, but right now John could make them piss their pants.

"I'm not gonna slap you."

"Do it! Slap me again."

John smiled and put his hands behind his back. Randy pulled back but couldn't do it.

"I can't John."

"Too bad... Ortons gone soft?"

John started laughing and Randy just snapped and punched him right in the jaw drawing blood. John licked the blood off his lip and tackled Randy to the ground. John started to dominate him. Randy really regretted the punch right now. Referees came and struggled holding back John. Other wrestlers helped and they all helped hold John back as Randy regained his balance standing up.

"John this whole AJ thing is making you nuts! Get over it!"

John laughed and began to scare everyone watching them.

"I'm already over it!"

Something in John's mind snapped. Like everything was being tossed around in different spots.

"I'm so over it, watch this!"

John got out of the people's grasp and grabbed Layla dipping her to his knee. John flicked his eyebrows at her and kissed her wildly. Layla kissed him back moving her hands all around his body. Randy's eyes widened and he shook his head. He was now stooping as low as AJ.

AJ walked backstage and stopped as she saw John making out with Layla down the hall. AJ could already feel the tears falling down quickly. She stomped over there and tapped John's shoulder. John finally let Layla go of the lip lock swinging her back to her feet and looked at AJ.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Proving a point! And you?"

"You're stupid! How could you do this to me?!"

John tried hard, but his laughter came out hard.

"Same way you did."

AJ was at a loss for words. John winked at Layla making a call me motion and walked off smiling like nothing just happened. Randy was furious. He just wanted his friend back to normal. He then pointed at AJ and yelled.

"You did this! You better fix it!"

Randy turned around the corner angrily. Everyone who was watching went seperate ways leaving AJ alone. She swallowed a knot forming her her throat.

'I hate you Dolph Ziggler..'

* * *

AJ knocked on John's hotel room door and waited for him. John opened the door and smiled at her innocently.

"Hi AJ. Where's Big E?"

"John what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh AJ, what ever do you mean?"

John put on the best sympathy face he could, and it was actually pretty convincing.

"You know exactly what I mean. John I already told you we're going to end up together again! You just need to hear me out."

"Oh I heard you enough on Miz TV. You just wanted to get closer to me... what was I supposed to do? We were already having sex almost all the fucking time! Was I supposed to carry you around in my pants? And you were my dirty little secret? I already explained why I didn't want people to know about us. And I broke your heart? I didn't know you made those bows. I didn't want you to get crushed by Big Show.. Again! So I'm sorry for caring April. I'm sorry for loving you. It must of been heartbreaking every time I tried to make you happy. Every time I tried to protect you. Goodbye AJ."

John closed the door but AJ stopped it with her foot.

"Its not that John... I just can't tell you!"

"And I can't just believe you. One minute you wanna break me, the next you talk of getting back together? Not buying it. Can't you see I'm trying to get over it!?"

"But John-"

"Now move your foot.. I'm not going to hurt you."

AJ removed her foot and John closed the door locking it. AJ sighed and went to her room. She wanted to kill Dolph Ziggler right now. A reason still unknown.


	14. Obviously Naughty

Just saying that these are not actually John's brothers.. made up!

Randy kept trying hard to beat the living hell out of Dolph. This idiot is the reason he lost his best friend. But then Big Show got in. Randy began to lose as he felt the injury start to take effect. Thanks a lot John.

Randy finally got the tag and let Sheamus in. Sheamus dominated Big Show and almost won before Dolph got In. Randy then RKO'd Dolph then Big Show and got out as Sheamus delivered a brogue kick for the win. Randy felt great injured or not. He got to beat up Dolph a little, all he needed was his friend now.

* * *

John banged his head against the door as Flow Rider sang. The Wild Ones song just brought back the memory of wrestlemania. And since he felt different about everything, he tried to stop it. He covered his ears and walked out the locker-room shaking his head.

"STOP PLEASE!"

The song controlled his mind. It was driving him to the edge of insanity. At least it would if he wasn't already there. John walked around yelling and shaking his head. Everyone stared at him strangely. Randy saw him and grabbed his shoulders.

"John calm down!"

John kept yelling and tried to get away from him to the wall.

"No! Stop! Stop please!"

Randy kept grabbing him as he fought furiously. Everyone helped and grabbed John to calm him down. AJ saw John have his nervous breakdown and felt a tear fall. She did this to him.

"Enough Cena! You need help!"

Daniel Bryan shouted and everyone but Randy agreed.

"No he doesn't. He's just a little out of it lately."

"Don't defend him! He's been worse with you!"

Kane shouted and got more agreements. John started laughing and began to scare the ones holding him. They let go and watched him have a sickening laughter over and over again.

"Oh Team Hell No... let me show you who's gonna need help."

John attacked them and dropped them both. He was hurting them bad and didn't let either of them hit him. They all grabbed him again and he laughed. He stopped and remembered. He let out a quite calm tone.

"I have a match against Antonio Cesaro. If you would please let me go, that would be great."

They let him go and he walked off to prepare for his match. And left everyone looking at him with a 'WTF' look. John then passed a muppet and saluted him. Then he went out.

* * *

They had filmed Monday night RAW so John was finally going home for Christmas Eve. He arrived and walked into his house to find his brothers there already. John couldn't smile, he couldn't feel happy for anything. All he did was put on that great fake smile and looked at them.

"Hey John! How come Randy isn't here?"

John held in his laughter from how he scared and hurt him.

"He's just mad at me I guess."

"Oh. But he's coming right now."

John looked out through the window to see Randy getting there and parking with his daughter. His wife Samantha got out as well and followed him inside.

"Hey John. Christmas tomorrow huh?"

John gave a devious smile and nodded.

"Yeah.. how could I forget? How exciting..."

John went to the walls and looked at the stockings. Randy put his daughter down and put her and Samantha behind him. His brothers were curious of what he was doing.

"I mean look.. the stockings are perfect."

John dropped them all as he dragged his hand against the wall.

"Or at least were perfect."

"John don't start with this crap! You better get ready because I invited someone else."

John chuckled and his brothers gulped. They never seen him that way.

"I don't care who you invited Randy. Let's just have a great Christmas! Right Matt!"

John then put an arm around his brother Matt. Matt was surely scared of John right now.

"Yeah.. right John."

"See Randy. Matt knows we'll be good."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be."

Randy smirked and opened the door to reveal AJ. John's smile faded as a blank look crossed his face. A knot formed in his stomach and his throat went dry.

"Hi Randy."

"Welcome AJ."

AJ then looked at John.

"Hey John."

John turned away from AJ and went upstairs to his room. AJ sighed and looked at Randy.

"Is he still... um.."

"Yeah.. and worse. Matt, Drew, Dan you guys mind picking those stockings up. I'm gonna go talk to John."

They nodded and went to the stockings with help from Samantha and AJ. Randy headed upstairs and into John's room. John held his head in his hands sat on his bed. He really didn't want to see AJ right now. Randy sighed and looked at him.

"You're not even going to look at her John? Stop pushing everyone away."

"Not now Randy."

"Oh come on. I'm tired of you playing mind games! You've caused so much pain to us.. AJ mostly. Sure you attacked me but you've hurt her emotionally. She told me why she's doing what she's been doing. If you just hear her out-"

"Get out! Get out! Get out! I'm not talking to her. If she's here, then so be it! I'll stay in here if I have too."

"John you keep building walls around yourself. Walls around your insanity that you're keeping and getting worse."

"You know I don't care! If you think I'm crazy I don't give a damn! If I'm in this insanity that I have no way out of, leave me there!"

"John I'm trying to help. But if you're gonna stay in here, just know we still got you presents for tomorrow."

Randy then went to the door but turned back.

"Even AJ got you something."

Randy then walked out and John locked his door. Why would any of them get him anything? More importantly, why would AJ get him something? She's been trying to break him in half lately then she gets him something? Why was she so backwards!?

...And why in the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her?

What do you think was the craziest thing John did? How could it get worse? Suggestions or ideas?


	15. Walls

The ground was dry and cracked. It was as if it hadn't rained in years. Dead plants and dry flows of where there used to be water. Nothing in this wasteland but sand and wind. Something completely destroyed this once beautiful place. Something that had great impact on everything in the area.

It could've been the tornados hitting the ground hard. It could've been the sun taking every bit of water in utter hotness. Maybe it was the drought that it was currently suffering. Each plant dying in search of water beneath its roots. Possibly the earthquakes that put cracks into the dry ground. Or even no life to be found.

Except one man standing in the distance. Fighting against the wind and traveling towards the unforgiven land. Wanting to stay no matter how disastrous the area was. Even though he was fighting to stay, he was giving up on leaving. Leaving to where he could actually have help and a better life. And each time he was hurt by a loved one, it caused him to move stronger towards the terrible area.

Who was the man? John Cena. John pushed himself harder towards it. He was barely fingertips away. Now that he was near, there was no going back. For each time he got closer, a wall formed behind him. It secured that he was going to be alone, and never have contact with life again.

No one could hurt him, no one could help him. All John wanted to do was get further away from the usual place. The place he faced was adventurous and dangerous. Each time closer, he would change his feelings and emotions. The way he thought was also changed along his journey. But no matter how much he changed, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

She was there always, AJ was always on his mind.

"John come back!"

John turned his head back to where he had left. He could hear laughter and chatting of people behind the many walls built behind him. Then in a split second all he could hear in the distance was her. A familiar voice that once moaned. A familiar voice that once yelled at him. A familiar voice that he just loved to hear every day.

"Please John! Don't leave!"

AJ shrieked over the walls giving a slight echo. How could she have hope for him when there was so many walls built? There was no way out. He needed to go to the wasteland. He felt as if it would be the only place that would accept him. Then she yelled again.

"John! Let me explain!"

John then heard a crash. A wall had been broken. Each time he listened and let himself move slightly towards the other side he heard a crash. Each crash made John jump and regret. But it didn't make him want to stop. It scared him when a wall was brought down but he had to accept it for happiness.

"Trust me!"

John then felt another wall crash as the ground shook beneath his feet. More disaster was taking place from where he stood. Each time he reconsidered going back the disaster grew stronger. It couldn't let him leave, the area was so lonely to lose him. But each time she yelled he was drawn like a moth to a light. Another wall fell down.

"Please John!"

John shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He then felt himself pushing against the wind. He was finally going towards her without a doubt in his mind. He began to pound on the wall doing his best to knock it to the ground. He felt his strength weaken at each pound. It kept trying to hold him back.

"AJ!"

John shouted back and could feel pounding on the other side. They both fought trying to bring the wall down. Trying to get him out of the unforgivable path. Suddenly John hit the wall with all he had and heard a crack. The wall was breaking. It began to crumble into a mess to the ground.

John and AJ finally came into each other's view. They ran to each other and hugged one another tight. AJ wrapped her legs around John's waist and buried her face into his neck desperate for his smell. John held her firmly against him and rested his chin on her head. They then let their eyes meet. They leaned in eyes closed desperate for one thing...

"WAKE UP JOHN!"

Alanna shouted. She wanted to open her presents really bad. But she couldn't do it without John. She really wanted him to be there. Extremely badly.

"It's Christmas!"

Alanna got off of John and ran downstairs. John chuckled and got out of bed. What a crazy dream. Translation: CONFUSING AS HELL! What did it mean? John didn't know why but he wanted to see AJ really bad right now.

John went downstairs and looked around. He saw Matt, Drew, Dan, Randy, Samantha, and Alanna. He didn't seem to see AJ though. John sat down and was in search of her. She wasn't there right now. John then directed his attention to his brother.

"Open my present first John!"

"Matt ain't important. Mine!"

"Oh stick it Drew, open mine first John!"

Randy walked over and smirked.

"He's opening mine first."

They began to argue and John watched calmly. He didn't care right now. He just wanted one thing.

"Where's AJ?" Everyone then went silent. They knew their answer would only anger him.

"John just open a present-"

"Randy I don't give a fuck about the damn presents! Now tell me before some people go through that window."

They all looked at Randy and he sighed.

"She left."

John stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

"She left!?"

"John just-"

"Randy please.. when did she leave?"

John could already feel his tears falling.

"About an hour ago to the airport. Going back to New Jersey to spend the rest of Christmas over there."

John then let him go and ran to get his keys and shoes on.

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't let her go!"

John ran out the door and got into his car. He then sped off to the airport. He needed to listen. He needed to apologize. He needed to make things right. He needed her.

* * *

AJ sighed at the man behind the desk.

"I missed it?"

"Sorry ma'am. Next one is in an hour."

"Thanks."

AJ walked away and sat in a chair that no one was around. She missed John. She needed to tell him. But if he didn't want her there, what was the point. She just wanted to spend Christmas with him. She needed to hold him, kiss him, she needed to love him.

She even had a dream about him when she went to bed on Christmas Eve. It was strange. But she still had the memory. It was a good memory. It seemed so real though. AJ kept remembering it over and over again wondering...

A beautiful garden had amazing flowers. Roses, tulips, and Daisies. They looked so peaceful sitting there. The woman took a flower and smelled it. Its aroma making her smile. She then placed the flower in her hair and continued her walk.

Who was the woman? AJ Lee of course. The world around her seemed happy. The sun peeked out of the clouds covering it. Causing a nice temperature to be formed. The air was fresh and clean. The children and parents played games outside. They laughed and had fun.

AJ smiled at the laughter of the people and children. She had been going for a walk around the amazing place. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. The sun was shining. And she was really happy right now.

Except she felt something missing. A piece of her heart gone. One man was missing. He made her heart complete. He was the reason she would smile all the time. He was the reason she loved right.

But Dolph Ziggler ruined it. She had kept a secret and made a deal with him. And even though she loathed him, it cost her the one she was in love with. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She was depressed without him. He was her entire world, and was the reason she was sane most of the time.

AJ then felt the wind blow. It then hit her a little harder and blew the flower away. AJ saw the flower go into the wasteland. She was on the line that seperated the unforgiven land and beautiful place. AJ then turned away from the wasteland. But something inside of her shouted go.

AJ then turned back and chased after the flower. AJ then hit a brick wall and saw the flower go over it. The wind blew hard once again almost sounding like a whisper. It was a whisper. AJ then listened and heard "John..." As soon as AJ heard that name she shrieked.

He was back there! He needed her help! She needed to tell him! Why would he do that!? She needed to be there. She needed John. AJ yelled over the roaring wind.

"John come back!"

No answer. She then heard a loud crash. What was he doing!?

"Please John! Don't leave!"

She heard more disaster. She grew more worried as she heard another crash.

"John! Let me explain!"

No answer. AJ yelled again.

"Trust me!"

AJ's voice began to hurt. But that didn't stop her.

"Please John!"

AJ closed her eyes as tears fell. She leaned her head against the wall crying hysterically. He was gone. She couldn't do anything.

"AJ!"

AJ lifted her head and began pounding on the wall. Her small punches were no match for the bricks. But she felt John pounding as well. She then felt a hard hit and heard a crack. The crack spread and the brick wall crumbled to the ground.

AJ finally saw John. They ran to each other and hugged one another tight. AJ wrapped her legs around John's waist and buried her face into his neck desperate for his smell. John held her firmly against him and rested his chin on her head. They then let their eyes meet. They leaned in eyes closed desperate for one thing...

That's when she woke up. Her alarm had been late. That's why she missed her flight. But she just wanted to be with John. He was probably having the time of his life without her. She wondered what he was doing right now...

* * *

John beeped his horn at the people in front of him. He was stuck in traffic.

'Thanks a lot Santa.'

He really didn't have time for this. He needed to get to AJ. He needed to tell her he was sorry. He needed AJ to be his again. John beeped the horn again and got a lot of angry horns from other cars. John sighed angrily and dropped his head onto the wheel hoping it would end.

Damn he wondered what AJ was up to. He needed to rid himself of these walls. He needed to let her in and get out of his current state of mind. She was the only thing that could break these walls. She was his love.

And he needed her more than ever.

You guys like? Think he'll make it? What about their dreams? Creepy huh?


	16. Christmas Miracle

I think John was pretty crazy in this one. But it really helped to what he says in the ending. ;) Read on.

John beeped the horn for what felt like the millionth time and rolled down his window. These people were getting on his nerves. His frustration was let out already. No turning back now. He needed to see AJ and these people kept bugging him. He quickly removed the seatbelt and stuck his head out the window.

"Move the fucking car dumbass! Now before I ram your head up your car's bumper!"

Everyone in the cars rolled down their windows to see what was going on. John was right. The light was green and this dude stayed there.

"Don't tell me how to drive!"

"I'll tell you what I want! Get off the fucking road and go back to Driver's Ed!"

Everyone began agreeing and began beeping there horns. The man in the car let the light turn red and John was furious. Something then popped into his mind that might cost him some money. Or a lot of money. He didn't care. He was going teach this jerk a lesson.

John began laughing and slammed the accelerator. The collision made the other car jerk and also the jerk inside it hit his head on the wheel. The air bag then hit his face and he drove the car off the road. Everyone shouted hooray and began to go at the green light. John sighed happily and began to speed off to the airport. He needed to get there fast. Even with a messed up hood.

* * *

AJ groaned as she lost for the fifth time in Temple Run. She beat her highscore though. AJ sighed and put her phone away. What a great Christmas this was. And it was still morning. Man she missed John right now.

If she would of made up with him, they'd probably be laughing near the fire. Holding each other lovingly. They'd probably be kissing and hugging. She'd watch his expression as he opened her gift. She didn't need a gift from him though. Maybe a bit cliche but, all she wanted for Christmas was John.

Was that too much to ask? She didn't want clothes or items. She just wanted John. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to make love with him.

There was a large TV that she began to watch. It was a Christmas Special. The girl opened the door to find the man she loved. They then kissed and hugged. AJ felt her eyes began to swell with tears. Why couldn't that of been her?

"Can you please turn that off."

"Oh, sorry."

The old woman turned the TV off and got up to walk. AJ began watching her. She was alone, but she had a ring. AJ wondered the old woman was doing leaving. She was married, wasn't she happy? But she was alone here.

* * *

John was hauling ass. He was driving really fast and passed a few stop signs, stop lights, plus he was speeding. Just when John saw that he was only a few miles away. He heard a siren that he really didn't have time for right now. He then saw the red white and blue lights flash. John sighed and pulled over waiting for the cop.

He came up and John rolled down his window.

"Driver's license and registeration- wait. You're John Cena!"

"Yep. So um can we please hurry this up."

"My kid loves you! He's not gonna believe this! Mind if I take a pic?"

John gritted his teeth spoke through them.

"Not at all."

The officer took out his cell phone and took a picture with him.

"This is great!"

"Hey do you know when the next flight to New Jersey leaves?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?!"

John grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket jumping out if his car.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Just leave the ticket! I'll get the car later!"

John broke into a sprint on the side and hoped he wouldn't slip in the snow. The snow was up to his ankles and he felt his feet start to go numb. Man he hated to be wearing tennis shoes and jean pants right now. But that didn't matter. He would go through anything to see AJ. Nothing was going to stop him.

Even if he was going to get sick. Then so be it. If AJ would be there to take care of him, it'd be worth it. He needed to be with her. She was his world. And he wasn't going to go on knowing she still hasn't told him so they can be happy again.

* * *

The old woman sat next to AJ and smiled. It was like she knew her. AJ saw something familiar in the woman's eyes. Something that she used to believe as a child. Something she would believe in around this season. AJ looked at her confused.

"Hello. May I ask where you are off to on Christmas?"

"Back home... it might be the only place I'm wanted right now."

"Oh rubbish dear.. I bet someone out there wants you right now."

"I wish... in fact all I want is... never mind."

"It's fine dear. I bet for Christmas you want someone special."

"Well... yes. But he doesn't seem to want me right now. I've caused him so much pain."

"Darling love doesn't just leave. It kills. But its also the most wonderful feeling. This man you speak of could be going crazy without you."

"He is... literally."

"He'll come around I just know it. No one should be alone, especially on Christmas."

"What about you? I see your ring but you're alone too."

"Oh this old thing. You could have it. Merry Christmas dear."

"Thank you but I couldn't."

"Its fine. He's not here right now. He's busy."

"Doing exactly what?"

"Let's just say he's really good with kids. Anyways, I must get to my flight."

"Oh okay."

The old woman stood up and shook AJ's hand.

"I'm sure John will make it dear."

AJ smiled and watched her go. She then realized something. She never told her his name. AJ stood up and looked at her blankly.

"Wait! How'd you?!"

AJ was lost for words. The old woman turned back and winked boarding the plane. AJ held the ring in her hand with the engraving on the inside.

'Everyone deserves a little magic. - S.C.'

AJ pondered on about how the woman did this. How did she know about John? Was she some kind of pychic? Was it just a lucky guess? And who in the hell was S.C?! So many questions, So little time.

* * *

About five minutes until her flight.

John ran to the front of the airport panting. He had run about three miles. He knew there wasn't much time to stop AJ. He got to the security and there was so much metal detectors. John sighed angrily and tried to catch his breath. He then got to the front but was stopped by two guys.

"Wait sir. We still need-"

"Please! I need to get through!"

"Sorry sir. This will take about three minutes."

John groaned and heard the announcement.

"Now boarding the flight to New Jersey."

"Aww come on! Please let me through! Its an emergency!"

"Sir wait-"

John just snapped. It was crazy time.

"You wait before I crack your head open!"

John tackled the security and began to run through the airport. The security called for backup and they began to chase John. John was glad they were some slow security. He passed bags and jumped over seats in his way. Some of the security tripped and looked at him. John stopped as he saw AJ.

* * *

AJ was at the back of the line and it finally started moving. But she heard something call her name in the distance.

"AJ!"

AJ looked around and couldn't find anyone. She could've swore someone did call her.

"AJ!"

AJ stopped again at the front of the line and looked around. Still nothing.

"Ma'am, you have to go now."

AJ nodded and was about to go in. But she heard another yell louder than any of them.

"APRIL!"

Only one person outside her family called her that. AJ turned and saw John being dragged by six security gurads. She could see he was in a struggle.

"John!"

AJ dropped her ticket and ran towards them.

"Please give him a minute!"

John turned to them and mouthed "please." The security sighed and let him go.

"You have five."

They then stood back and people began to stare at John and AJ.

"I can't believe you're here."

"You wouldn't believe what I've gone through to get here."

"Why are you here?"

John took AJ's hand into his and felt her warmth.

"I wasn't going to let you leave without knowing what you were going to tell me.. please tell me. I just want to be with you again."

AJ shuddered against John's cold hands.

"John I'm sorry.."

"No I'm sorry.. I should've listened to you. Please tell me."

"Okay... the reason I betrayed you at TLC was because me and Dolph made a deal.. if I pretended to be his girlfriend, than he wouldn't of caused you more pain than now. I just tried to protect John. But I drove you to insanity."

AJ looked down and John tilted her head up.

"I don't care AJ. I already get beat up on a lot. Nothing could be worse than losing you.."

The crowd watching them began to tear up.

"Aww..."

John looked at them and back at AJ.

"Do you know what I did to get here AJ? As soon as Randy said you left, I sped off in my car. Then there was traffic with this idiot driver. AJ I ruined his bumper with my car."

AJ chuckled and John smiled.

"I got pulled over but ran the rest of the way. I kinda tackled some security and that's why you saw them dragging me. But nothing could've stopped me AJ. If I'm insane-"

"Hell yeah you are."

John looked at the crowd and spoke sarcastically.

"Oh thank you."

He then looked back at AJ.

"If I'm insane, I'm insanely in love with you."

"Awww..."

"Don't you people have flights?"

AJ turned his head to her and she smiled.

"And I'm in love with you."

AJ jumped onto John immediately connecting her lips with his. John closed his eyes and kissed AJ back passionately holding her by her waist. AJ kept her legs around him and smiled against his lips. Man did she miss them. The crowd cheered and some girls cried jealous of the love they shared.

John felt amazing right now. God he missed her kisses. They pulled away eyes closed smiling.

This turned to be a great Christmas.


	17. Reunited

AJ and John got out of the airport, after John signed a few papers of course. AJ shivered at the snow and that caught John's eye. John wrapped his arm around AJ and they walked to her car. John opened the door for her and she smiled wide. He was being such a gentleman right now. She got in and gave him her keys and they were off.

"I still gotta get my car."

AJ laughed and put a hand on his knee.

"We'll make your brothers get it. I want to spend this whole day with you."

John smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you want baby girl."

AJ began to rub his knee. Her hand went to his thigh then back down. John tried to stay focused on the road, but AJ was wreaking havoc on his senses.

"AJ... I have to drive."

"Can't we just pull over?"

John stopped at a red light and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on John.."

John bit his lip but then shook his head finally going at the green light.

"April I want to. Really badly, but I want it to be romantic for you. The back of a car doesn't sound too tempting."

AJ nodded and took back her hand. John looked at her for a split second then back to the road.

"You didn't have to stop that though."

AJ chuckled and placed her hand back on his knee.

* * *

Randy kept looking out the window. If he knew John, then he'd probably be doing something stupid. What if he couldn't find AJ? What would he do when he got home? He'd be worse than before.

"Damn.. I hope Johns okay."

Samantha stood up and rubbed his shoulder. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Its going to be fine Randy. We can only hope for the best."

Randy nodded at her and looked back out the window.

"I know.. but John has been really um.. different lately."

"Randy just say crazy."

"I honestly can't"

Matt then stood next to them.

"Yeah about that, what did you do to my brother?"

Randy sighed and looked at him and Drew and Dan.

"Its a long story."

"We seem to have time."

"Well-"

The door opened with John without a jacket. It was around AJ as they walked in.

"Hey guys. Anything I miss?"

Randy smiled and hugged John.

"You're back!"

"Yeah.. don't mention this hug to anyone."

Randy nodded and pulled away looking at AJ.

"You're back too."

"Well you wouldn't believe what we went through."

"Yeah let's just enjoy the rest of Christmas. I'm freezing."

John lifted AJ bridal style and they sat near the fireplace. Randy smiled at them and put an arm around Samantha. John wrapped his arm around AJ and she snuggled into him.

"AJ I love you so god damn much."

AJ smiled and pecked his lips.

"I know John... you've said it more than once today."

"I just want you to know it's true."

They smiled at each other and closed their eyes. They leaned in closely.

"Burr... its freezing out there! John come here and give your mother a kiss."

John sighed and kissed AJ's cheek.

"Every time."

AJ giggled and John went to his mom and kissed her cheek.

"So where's dad?"

"Out there getting some gifts."

"Again? I told you guys not to get me anything."

"Oh nonsense. Your always going to get something Johnny."

She pinched his cheek and AJ giggled again. John turned a little red.

"Mom..."

His father came in with about five presents.

"Man, I'm losing money by the minute."

John laughed and hugged his dad. His brothers went to hug them as well. AJ sat on the couch and began looking down a little bored. John looked over to her and immediately sat next to her closely.

"John go get your gift."

"No baby girl.. I'll open it next to you if I have to. I'm going to be so attached to you today."

AJ grinned and wrapped her arms around John's neck for a kiss. They kissed in a slow motion. Each one smiling against their lips.

"Ahem."

John and AJ pulled away and looked at John's grinning mother standing in front of them.

"John you want to introduce me to your friend?"

John sighed and AJ giggled again.

"Mom this is AJ. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you AJ."

She stuck her hand out and AJ shook it.

"You too Mrs. Cena."

"Maybe that will be what you're called soon."

She winked at AJ and she smiled. John felt so embarrassed right now.

"Mom..."

"Oh hush up."

She then went to her other sons and watched them open the presents. And Randy, he became such a good friend with John they got him one too.

"God she's embarrassing."

"I think she's nice. So sweet. And maybe she has some pictures of Baby John."

AJ smiled innocently and John looked at her.

"You wouldn't dare ask."

"Oh come on, I want to see baby Cena."

AJ pouted and John shook his head.

"The only baby Cena you're going to see are pictures of my brothers."

"Fine. But I want to see grown up Cena alone in his room naked with me later tonight."

"Oh I can promise you that he will make an appearance."

AJ laughed and kissed John deeply.

"Hey will you guys stop sucking face and come eat with us in the kitchen."

They went in hand in hand and began to eat what they had made.

* * *

John laid on the couch and grabbed AJ's hand dropping her on top of him.

"John... not now."

"I'm just laying down. And I'm sure as hell going to lay with you."

AJ got up and sat down.

"No. Unless I see those pictures."

"Not gonna happen April."

John sat up next to her and nuzzled his head into her neck. He spoke in a hushed tone letting his warm breath linger against her neck.

"I just can't let you see them okay... please stop mentioning them baby."

AJ tilted her head as John began nipping at her neck lightly. He then started sucking and AJ smiled placing a hand on John's knee.

"Ahem."

John looked up at his brother Drew.

"Really man?"

"Oh calm down lover boy. You still have unopened presents. Like about six."

John groaned and sat back into the couch.

"Ya know I hate gifts."

"Yeah that's why we get em for ya. We like to piss you off."

John then laughed and looked at him calmly.

"Let me show you the definition of pissed off."

Before John could attack AJ grabbed his face for another kiss.

"Calm down John... let it go."

"Sorry.. need to learn to get out of that."

Drew frightenedly went back to the kitchen. AJ got up and got one present and handed it to John.

"Open it. Its from Matt."

John sighed and teared the wrapping paper off slowly.

"Do it like you mean it."

John sighed angrily and fake smiled as he opened it.

"Good boy."

John smiled slightly at the sight. A dvd of old Japanese cartoons.

"Man.. I hate how he knows me so well."

AJ smiled and got another handing it to him.

"This one is from Drew."

John opened slowly. He knew how Drew was a prankster. He then laughed as he saw what it was. A belt. There was a card too.

" 'John pick up your pants and use this. I'm tired of seeing your boxers when you wrestle. - Drew' Yep.. that's Drew for ya."

AJ giggled and got another to him.

"From Dan."

John opened it and sucked on his teeth at the sight. It was him as a baby framed. AJ quickly grabbed it and looked at it. She then made a cute face.

"Awww... you were so cute.. you've changed though."

"Hey!"

"You didn't let me finish.. now you're sexy."

John chuckled and kissed AJ deeply.

"Hold on John.. there's still more."

AJ got up and brought another to him.

"Your mom and dad."

John opened it and smiled. It was his own action figure.

"Think they made this too buff?"

AJ laughed and shook her head.

"Looks right to me."

AJ winked and got another present.

"Randy."

"Uh oh. Don't know if he enjoyed the last beatings."

"Just open it."

John sighed and opened it to find another framed photo. It was him and Randy in two thousand five. John smiled and tilted his head.

"Ahh... a younger more cockier John Cena."

AJ laughed and kissed his cheek.

"One more."

"Ugh AJ."

"Please.. this ones from me."

AJ got it and gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas John."

John opened it to find a box. He opened the box to see new dog tags. '54 Champ' and on the back, 'John I will always love you. - AJ'. John smiled wide and kissed AJ deeply.

"I love them babe."

AJ smiled and kissed his cheek. John then remembered. He had gotten something for her a week before they broke up. It was in his duffel bag.

"Hold on."

John ran upstairs and opened his duffel bag in a hurry. He searched around and found the velvet box. He got it and ran back downstairs sitting next to AJ.

"I know its not wrapped, but I got it before we broke up. Merry Christmas baby girl."

John handed her the box and watched her open it. It was a beautiful diamond necklace that AJ had eyed. AJ looked at John happily and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and then pulled away.

"I think you liked it."

AJ chuckled and nodded.

"I love it John. Thank you."

John smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome April."

* * *

John said goodbye to his brothers and parents. Randy and his wife and daughter went to the door. John and Randy hugged and said goodbye as well.

"See ya at work."

"Of course. Try not to beat me up this time okay."

John chuckled and shrugged.

"I'll do my best."

They then left, leaving AJ and John alone. AJ jumped on John's back and kissed the back of his neck.

"We're finally alone.."

John smiled and began to carry AJ up the stairs into his room. AJ got off his back and closed the door.

"You sure you want to do this baby?"

"Yes John. I've missed it so god damn much."

John nodded and kissed AJ deeply. The first piece of clothing to fall was his sweater. AJ removed the muscle shirt and began to unbuckle his belt. John sucked on her neck as she undressed him. The belt fell, a zipper was pulled down, a button was open, and the pants fell around his ankles. John kicked off his socks and shoes followed by his pants off of his ankles.

AJ could already feel John's arousal pressed up against her thigh. He was already rock hard. AJ pushed John onto the bed and traced a finger on the tent pitched in John's boxers. John let out a low groan and watched AJ tease him. Her finger gave him chills in his groin. A growl rumbled in John's throat as AJ's hand went under his waistband.

AJ found his member and put two dainty fingers against it. She could feel it throbbing at her touch. John groaned once again and he bit his lip extremely hard as AJ let all of her hand press against him. John let out a quiet gasp as AJ pulled down his boxers. AJ's fingers traced John's exposed manhood and he let out a relaxed breath. AJ then knelt down between his thighs and kissed the tip of his cock.

AJ ran her tongue along his dick and could already taste the precum at the tip. John tangled his fingers into her silky hair groaning as she licked him. AJ wrapped one hand around John's cock and closed her lips over it. John tugged lightly on AJ's hair as he felt her warm mouth give him pleasure. AJ gave a few tongue flicks onto the tip and John let a growl out from his chest that even made him jump a little.

Her sucking started to increase as well as John's pleasure. The speed of her licking and sucking increased and John groaned again tugging more onto AJ's hair. AJ began to deep throat him and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. John's eyes gave a slight blurr and got kinda watery. His balls tightened as his legs began to tense up.

AJ definitely gave the best blowjobs he ever got. John released and shot his hot seed into her mouth like a bullet. AJ missed the taste of his warm cum. She drank it happily and glazed her tongue over her lips. His dick was then licked clean and AJ stood up over him giving him a mischievous look. John grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto him to where she was straddling him.

John then captured AJ's swollen lips for a steamy kiss. John ended the kiss and flipped them over to where he was on top. AJ watched his hands greedily unbutton her jacket. It soon fell to the floor as well as her shirt. John freed one of AJ's breasts and placed kisses around her nipple. The bra was then thrown with the other clothes on the floor.

AJ moaned quietly as John traced a finger lightly on her nipples. She wanted him to touch her so bad. John began to kneed her breasts and AJ pushed her chest against his hands. John smirked and cupped her breasts with his hands while nuzzling his head into her neck.

"You want something baby?"

"John... please.."

"Please what baby girl?"

"Please touch me.."

John kissed her neck lightly and went back to her breasts. Feeling them in each hand, feeling her nipples go hard. John stood to his feet and dipped down kissing each nipple. All around then on top. AJ moaned lowly desperate for John. John then took her nipple into his mouth.

AJ moaned again and ran her hands into his short hair. John let go after sucking and transitioned breasts doing the same thing. AJ took her hands from John's hair and into her own. John traced his hands along AJ's stomach and unbuttoned her pants. AJ kicked off her socks and shoes as John slid off her pants. John hooked his thumbs on the sides of her panties and slid them off her body.

AJ watched as John ran a finger over her wet lips. He then bent down and traced his tongue over her clit. He missed her taste. John placed soft kisses around her hairless sex slowly. AJ moaned feeling John's tongue against her. John then slipped his tongue into her vagina.

AJ moaned and brought her hands to his short hair. She felt amazing as John worked his tongue into her. Deeply going up and down. Circuling his tongue inside her. His movements then met AJ's thrusts upwards. AJ moaned loudly and came into John's mouth.

John drank greedily and licked his lips savoring her taste. He stood up over her and got on top of her. AJ traced her hands up and down his biceps. She missed being so small compared to him. He was so big, his muscles probably weighed more than her. She loved that.

"AJ... I missed you so much."

John guided his cock over AJ's entrance. John pushed himself gently into her and AJ moaned lowly. AJ ran her fingertips over his muscular back as he moved slightly so she fit him perfectly. John began to thrust lightly into her. AJ moaned loudly raking her nails down his back. John groaned at the pain/pleasure and thrusted a bit harder.

"John! I missed your dick!"

John got a boost of confidence and went deeper and harder. AJ moaned louder and yelled John's name. John kissed AJ with dominance and thrusted harder. AJ could already feel it coming. John went impossibly fast and deep feeling his dick swell. AJ then tightened around him.

John laced his fingers with hers and both their names left their lips. AJ came onto John's cock coating it fully. John shot his load into her filling her completely. John collapsed on top of AJ breathing heavily. AJ tried to catch her breath as well. John soon propped himself onto his elbows weakly and gave AJ the biggest smile with his dimples in full force.

AJ smiled as well and kissed him deeply. They laid next to each other feeling their heart slow down against their chests. Nothing was going to seperate them this time.

Really having a hard time trying to keep them together with all the chaos in the WWE. But honestly I have no idea what they are gonna do with this storyline. AJ is with Dolph and still attacking Cena. How exactly is he gonna get out of it? I honestly want to see him with someone else. AJ get jealous, Dolph drops her and goes for Heavyweight, John moves on. Sometimes I wish I was a writer for WWE. Oh well. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	18. Bringing Crazy Out

John opened his locker-room twirling AJ inside. They had just arrived at the arena. AJ giggled sitting on his couch. John gave AJ a mischievous smile and closed the door locking it. He really was going to enjoy what they had planned. They had everything ready.

"Oh April, I can't wait to see Dolph's reaction."

"Dolph? What about the world. John they'll be frightened of who you are."

"I'm just glad you're accepting what's been happening to me."

"Of course. I love you John."

"I love you too AJ."

John pressed his lips against hers and they kissed hungrily. He was practically devouring her mouth. His tongue snaked out and traced her botttom lip. AJ moaned into his mouth and sat on John's lap straddling him. She opened her mouth giving him full entrance of his tongue. John slipped his tongue into her mouth wrestling his tongue against hers.

AJ moaned slightly into John's mouth causing him to smirk. Making her moan definitely gave his ego a boost. John placed his hands on her hips and she ground herself against him. He gave a groan of approval into her mouth and clutched the bottom of her shirt. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded herself on him again. She could already feel his growing hard on beneath her.

"John! Its Randy, open the door!"

Randy knocked on his door hardly. John pulled his head from the kiss looking towards the door. AJ looked at the door as well.

"Maybe you should open it."

"Just ignore him baby girl."

John went back to kissing her deeply as possible. AJ moaned lightly into his mouth and continued to wrestle his tongue. John clutched her shirt once more pulling it up slightly above AJ's stomach.

"John why the hell- Woah!"

Randy covered his eyes and John put AJ's shirt down getting her gently off him.

"What the hell Randy?!"

"Well I still have a spare key. But it looked like you guys were getting ready to make a porno."

"Get out."

John stood up and motioned to the door.

"Jeez fine. I was just gonna tell you that I was ready for later. God."

"Get out."

Randy threw his hands up in surrender and left the room. John locked the door and sat back onto the couch.

"Ya know, sometimes I hate him."

AJ chuckled and straddled John once more. John smiled and put his hands back on her hips. AJ captured his lips again and they continued to make out. John tugged on her silky hair earning himself a moan into his mouth. AJ grinded herself onto him again feeling his rock hard member under her. John grunted as AJ grinded herself again.

John lifted AJ's shirt above her head and tossed it off. AJ dropped John's hat and gripped his muscles. John lifted his arms up to let AJ remove his shirt. AJ released John's mouth and trailed her mouth to his neck. John gave a throaty groan as AJ sucked hardly on his pulse point. She was surely going to leave him a hickie.

John grabbed AJ's little shorts and pulled them off from under her. AJ moved her hands down to his belt and began to unbuckle it. John reached around him and unhooked her bra. AJ moaned as John cupped her exposed breasts. John dipped his head and quickly took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked greedily and AJ moaned loudly gripping his shoulders tightly.

John grunted and transitioned breasts giving AJ more pleasure. AJ lifted John's head and kissed him deeply. John kissed back and addded his tongue to the kiss. AJ removed the belt and began to unbutton his jean shorts. John heard his zipper start to go down. AJ stood up and pulled John's shorts down to his ankles.

John pulled his boxers down to his ankles as well and pulled AJ by her waist back onto his lap. AJ kissed him deeply as he lifted her against the wall. John dropped AJ's soaked underwear and lined his cock with her entrance. He barely gave her the tip of himself. He circled himself around her causing her to moan out in desire.

"John... please don't tease me.."

John smirked and slammed his cock home. AJ shrieked loudly letting John's name leave her sweet lips. John swallowed hard and concentrated on not coming right there. A few more movements and AJ fit John like a glove. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist to get him as deep as possible. John began to thrust himself in and out of AJ.

AJ moaned and dug her nails into the back of his skin. John groaned out in pleasure. The scratches were only turning him on. And sure as hell he was gonna wear those scratches proudly. John began thrusting hard and fast with all he had. AJ cried out in pure pleasure and bucked her hips matching each of his thrusts.

They both rode out their orgasms and climaxed at the same time. John rested his forehead against hers and pulled out. Their sweat trailed down their foreheads and down their chests. AJ then released her legs from his waist and stood on her legs. John looked down at her smiling and nuzzled his head into her neck. AJ smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he nibbled on her.

"John we have to get dressed for later."

"Screw it. Let's stay here.."

John sucked on her neck lightly.

"John.. I'd love to stay and fool around but we have plans."

"Fine."

John growled and kissed AJ hungrily. He then pulled away and pulled up his boxers and shorts.

"Where's my belt?"

AJ put on her bra and underwear then saw it near the couch. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

They both put on their shirts and John buckled his belt.

"Ready baby girl?"

"Mhmmm.."

AJ kissed him deeply and John kissed back. He opened the door and they went seperate ways wishing each other good luck.

* * *

John and Randy made their way down for their match. It was John Cena, Randy Orton, and Ryback vs. Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, and CM Punk. With accompaniment from AJ of course. The audience was on their feet watching the match go back and forth. Ryback built up a lot of momentum and knocked Big Show and Ziggler off the apron. He then picked up CM Punk for a shell shock.

John cheered and got into the ring taking out his steel chain from his pocket. He wrapped the chain around his hand and punched Ryback square in the jaw. The whole crowd gasped at what they just witnessed. John laughed and looked to Punk. He helped him up and shook his hand.

Punk was really confused. He shook his hand as well but John wasn't letting go. John smirked and put him onto his shoulders delivering an attitude adjustment. Randy got into the ring and shoved John. The crowd still shocked, the arena was really quiet. No one had words.

Randy then helped Ryback up and gave a successful RKO. Randy and John pounded fists and looked to Ziggler. Dolph stood up with AJ and got into the ring. He inched up closer to them leaving AJ a few inches behind him. AJ then ridded herself of her shirt to reveal a John Cena shirt. The crowd finally made noise and cheered.

Dolph turned around to see AJ out of his shirt. AJ smirked and pointed to John who was now right behind him. Dolph turned back walking into an attitude adjustment. John stood up laughing at Dolph's shame. His face then went blank in a split second looking towards the crowd.

AJ leaned against his body pressing herself fully against him. John then smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist. Randy stood tall with his arms crossed. He then looked at them smiling. The crowd was confused as hell.

"I have no idea what just happened."

That was all Jerry Lawler could say.


	19. Tears Of Joy

AJ straddled John's waist making out with him coming into camera's view. It had been a week since John revealed his crazy side to the world. It also allowed Randy to finally make his long awaited heel turn. As they made out the crowd wildly made noise. They never thought that John Cena would turn this path.

"Ahem!"

AJ pulled her head back, her arms still around John's neck and his still around her waist.

"Oh hi.. 'Ziggy.'"

AJ made a face at Dolph Ziggler who was cross armed, and extremely angry.

"You seem mad Dolph. We only humiliated you in front of millions of people at once. No big deal."

John chuckled and smirked at him. It felt good knowing that he had something that Dolph could only dream of being with.

"Good luck with this psycho John. She'll turn on you at the opportunity of a moment."

John chuckled and put AJ off him. In a split second his face turned angry at him. John stood in front of AJ completely blocking her out of sight.

"What did you call her?"

"Psycho! See!"

John laughed uncontrollably and then pushed Ziggler to the ground.

"Say it again and I'll knock your head off your shoulders with one punch. Got it?"

Ziggler nodded and crawled away from John. He certainly was now a big threat. Without him following the rules, well he could do whatever the hell he thought up. AJ, who was still behind him, slid her hand into John's jean shorts. The crowd roared as they saw this.

John's head jolted back to her and grinned sexily. He lifted AJ over his shoulder as they walked into his locker room.

* * *

John reached towards Randy who was jumping up and down on the apron. They were fighting team Hell No. And Daniel Bryan had used a chair on John when the referee wasn't looking. He needed to desperately make the tag. Randy reached towards his best friend as far as he could.

AJ slammed her hands against the mat as John tried to make the tag. For some off reason she was getting a headache. Even though she was, she still kept her head in the match. John finally reached Randy's hand and Randy came in full of fire. AJ watched John drop from the apron as his exhaustion overcame him.

AJ quickly stood next to him comforting him. She whispered in his ear to get up and fight. John still dazed could only hear the crowd cheering for Randy. Then only a bell. Randy won.

John found the energy to stand and him and AJ stepped into the ring. AJ kissed John and hugged Randy lifting both their arms up as a sign of victory. Just then she felt her stomach churning in pain. She held it but hid the pain she had. Probably just a stupid cramp.

* * *

AJ stood up stretching from the bed. She looked over to John who was sleeping still. She smiled and kissed his cheek going to the kitchen. She really was hungry. Which was weird because she hardly got hungry.

She began to raid the fridge looking for something to eat. She took out a gallon of milk and got out her Fruity Pebbles. As she served herself cereal she heard a yawn behind her. AJ turned around to see John in nothing but his boxers. He smiled at her as she continued to serve herself.

"Eating them fruity pebbles huh?"

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. AJ smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Morning beautiful... you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why John?"

"AJ I know you baby. Last night I saw you holding your stomach. What's wrong?"

"Just a cramp.. that's all."

John pouted slightly towards AJ's lips.

"Period already?"

"I guess..."

"You want me to go get you some chocolate or something?"

AJ smiled and kissed John deeply.

"Yes.."

John laughed slightly and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back."

John kissed AJ and went to the room to pull on some clothes. AJ smiled and texted Kaitlyn to come over. John came out fully dressed. He put on his beanie and lifted AJ for a huge kiss.

"Love ya darling. Be back in a few."

John pecked AJ's lips and left out the hotel room. AJ sighed dreamily and then heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Kaitlyn.

"That was fast."

"Same hotel. Not that far."

Kaitlyn walked in and hugged AJ.

"So what's up?"

"Well.. I've been feeling weird lately."

"Like how?"

"Headaches, my stomach starts hurting, I'm hungry more than usual."

Kaitlyn gasped and shrieked.

"AJ.. you and John have sex a lot right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well do you use protection?"

"No. I take birth control."

"Well when's the last time you've done it!?"

"Hard to say."

"Okay first, ew! And second, let's go back about two maybe three weeks ago."

"Oh, we got back together on Christmas. That night was amazing."

"Did you take your birth control?"

"Shit. I didn't."

Kaitlyn shrieked again and jumped up and down.

"AJ! You might be-"

"No don't say it!"

"But-"

"I can't be. I'm not ready!"

"Face it April! You might be pregnant!"

AJ couldn't help but jump with joy. She always wanted a baby. Plus John the father!? Maybe she was pregnant.

"Okay I need a pregnancy test then."

"Eeek! April I got some in my bag in my hotel room."

"Why?"

"Always safe girl."

Kaitlyn ran out to get one. AJ filled with glee. There was a possibility that she was pregnant. And she knew John would be the father. Hell, he was the only person she's been sleeping with for months.

After a short while Kaitlyn came running in with one.

"Hurry!"

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn waited patiently for the results. AJ began to bite her nails waiting for what it was. The timer they set went off and AJ jumped up running to the bathroom. She picked up the test and her eyes filled with tears at the sight. Kaitlyn stood at the door watching.

"AJ.."

AJ turned and smiled under the tears of joy.

"Kaitlyn... don't tell anyone but... I'm pregnant."


End file.
